A drop in the ocean
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Alternative to JD. Svetlana decides it's time for revenge so takes Gibbs's 'everything' away from him. He can get it back right? Can they rebuild what oceans and stupid decisions destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

A drop in the Ocean. 

Chapter 1

His heart sank as he watched the car with the love of his life in the back, tip on the edge of the bridge before falling into the lake with a loud splash.

Gibbs jumped into the lake not even thinking about his phone that was in the pocket the only thing that mattered was Jenny who was in the back of that car.

The water was cloudy, full of leaves and mud and other things people decided to dump in it.

He had always been a strong swimmer in high school but that was over thirty years ago and he wasn't as young as he once was.

As he reached the car that had been submerged under water. The first place he went was to the back of the car, the life of those men weren't worth half as much to him as Jenny's was.

Pulling the handle didn't seem to open the door do instead he used his elbow to smash the glass of the window hoping to dear god that he wouldn't hurt the woman he loved in the process. He felt around and found her hands bound together and grabbed them.

Carefully he pulled her thought the broken window not wanting her to get hurt by the little sharp jagged pieces that were still left.

he swam upwards to the light, one arm helping him swim one holding the limp, lifeless body of Jenny's by the waste dragging her to the surface.

Once her had reached the top of the lake he swam towards the nearest edge which just so happened to be were his three team mates had arrived with guns drawn.

As he swam he made sure Jenny's face was out of the water and there was nothing blocking her air waves.

Tim and Tony both pulled Gibbs and the extra body to the land.

When all four of them looked at Jenny they noticed she wasn't breathing. Panic race through all of their thoughts.

Gibbs began to do CPR but it didn't seem to be working "Come on Jen" he whispered pushing on her heart. "I don't give you permission to die on me" he said angrily he then began to do a mixture of mouth to mouth and CPR.

"An ambulance is on its way" Tim said closing his phone.

Ziva could bear the sight of her best friend and ex-partner so she turned away, Tony noticed this and wrapped her in a hug as she rested her head on his chest hoping that her friend could pull through this.

How did it come to this? Tony wondered watching as the man he had great respect for and saw as a father tried to save the woman he loved life.

TBC…

**Short and gripping right? So the next chapters will tell the story leading up to this and then what happens after.**

**This is an alternative to JD because well I think all us Jibbs shoppers can safely say we hated it.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank these people for reviewing the first chapter it means a lot and I hope you like the second one as much as the first: K8 GH Ducey (Love 'murder me' it's a great story), Insanetrouble, Fashiongirl97, NCIS CHICK, TeamCarlisleandEsme8, RhizOneill and Teardrops of ink (LOVE your stories) sorry if I've spelt names wrong or have forgotten anyone.**

Chapter 2

Three days earlier…

Jenny had just spent the past 4 hours in MTAC doing an op but then spent the last hour having SEC-NAV tell her to control her agents better and that maybe she should make them take sensitivity training so maybe they will cooperate with sister agency's better and this was all because one certain silver haired, blue eyed agent couldn't work with other agency's if his life depended on it, well now his job most defiantly did.

As she walked to her office she glanced down to the bullpen and the man in question caught her eye, he always did, she didn't know what it was about him but she was drawn to him. Maybe it was something about his eyes, the way that his face would show no emotion but what many people didn't know was that those deep ocean blue eyes showed everything.

Or maybe it was that hair, god that hair Jenny thought shaking her head, he was one of those lucky men that suited the salt and pepper hair and it was still thick and full, she began to remember the feeling of his beneath her hands when he would be asleep and she would run her hands through his hair.

She was brought from her thoughts by Cynthia coming beside her "The director of FBI is on the phone, something about an NCIS agent not cooperating with his team" the assistant said knowing Jenny wouldn't be happy to have be given this news.

"Let me guess the agent in question" Jenny said shaking her head anger rising in her eyes, couldn't he just behave himself for two minutes she thought following the younger woman to her office.

The redhead slammed the metal door shut hard. Before striding over to her desk and sitting in the chair, taking a deep breath before picking up the phone "Tom to what do I owe the pleasure" she said trying to be nice and hopefully he wouldn't be too harsh to her.

Ten minutes later and she couldn't have been angrier and it was all Gibbs's fault "Cynthia get Special agent Gibbs up here stat" she screamed through the door not being surprised if he had heard it himself down in the bullpen.

Five minutes later Gibbs strolls into her office like he owns the place as usual "Shut the door Special agent Gibbs" she said glaring daggers at him.

Gibbs knew from the minute he felt the icy chill as he walked into the room that she didn't want to congratulate him for finding the murderer in the case he had just finished.

He shut the door then stood in front of her with that arrogant but sexy smirk that Jenny always had the urge to smack of his face or kiss him but right now it was most defiantly the slap.

"Who do you think I' am?" Jenny asked with her hands on her hips and her emerald greens eyes turning as dark as a forest as she began to pace in front of him.

"Jenny Shepard, the director of NCIS" he said with a smirk.

"So you_ do know_ that am not a nanny who has to clean up all the messes you make" Jenny said moving her hand from her hips and crossing them in front of her chest.

Before Gibbs even had time to answer the angry redhead began to speak again "Because that's what SEC-NAV and the director of the FBI seem to think you think of me as and you know what I'm beginning to agree with them" She said just so frustrated with him, why couldn't he just behave.

"You're a damn good agent Gibbs one of the best but for God sake would it kill you to I dunno be nice, cooperate with sister agencies even?" she finally looked at him.

"They were trying to take the case, the guy murdered a marine that falls into our jurisdiction so what if the suspect was on their wanted list" Gibbs said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ever heard of a joint investigation Jethro?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look all that matters is that we got the bastard" he said with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"SEC-NAV said the nest time he gets a complaint from someone about you, that you'll no longer be Special agent Gibbs but Mr Gibbs" Jenny said getting tired of standing and going to sit down in her chair.

"You would let them fire me" Gibbs asked leaning forward on her desk with his hands.

"I can't always defend you Jethro and quite frankly I'm tired of having to fight for you" she said running a hand through her red locks in tiredness. She felt uncomfortable with him staring at her.

"You can go the conversation is over" Jenny said nodding too the door.

Gibbs nodded before walking over to the door and leaving, biting his lip not to say something.

Hours later as Jenny sat in her study reviewing case files she couldn't help but wonder what was hiding behind those lips of his what did he want to say?

She knew that if SEC-NAV tried to fire Jethro, she would fight his corner with all she had, yes she was tired of doing it but if she had to she would I mean he would do the same for her wouldn't he? She thought to herself.

Jenny got up and walked over to her drinks carbonate and poured herself a healthy glass of bourbon before taking a gulp loving the way it burned her throat before refilling the glass so it was the same than it had been from before she had taken a sip.

She then felt a presence in the room "Jethro if you're here to apologise save it I'm not in the mood for an argument" she said turning to the dark figure.

Then they stepped forward and revealed who they were, most defiantly not Gibbs.

Jenny dropped her glass in shock leaving a mixture of bourbon and glass scattered on the floor.

"He should apologise to me" the woman said her Russian accent thick.

TBC…

**Kind of crap ending. Please review it means a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as he stepped off of the elevator Gibbs knew something wasn't right call it whatever you want but he called it a gut feeling at right now it was churning like crazy.

"Morning Boss" Tim greeted as he looked up from his computer screen after seeing boss enter the bullpen.

Gibbs just nodded as he threw his empty coffee cup in the bin by his desk.

Just as he sat down in his chair Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen " I did not almost kill you Tony" the Israeli said pocking her finger into his chest.

"You stopped the car millimetres away from me" Tony squeaked stepping away from her.

"I stopped when I saw it was you does that count?" Ziva asked sitting behind her desk.

Tony was about to say something when Gibbs interrupted them "Are you two done?" he asked sarcastically

"She almost hit me with her car boss" Tony explained with a smile.

"Shame it was only almost" Gibbs said as he got up from his desk.

"That hurt boss" Tony mumbled turning on his computer and pretending to look upset as the older man walked past his desk.

Gibbs walked up the stairs taking two at a time. He wanted to talk to Jenny about yesterday and say that he didn't think of her as a 'nanny to clean up the messes he makes' but in fact she was one of the best directors NCIS had had in years.

As usual he walked straight past Cynthia and tried to open the door but It wouldn't budge "She's not in" Cynthia's voice said beside him making him turn and look at her.

He raised his eyebrow as to ask her to continue what she was saying "She hasn't picked up her cell or her home phone, Melvin and other security guys are on their way to her house" Worry was evident on Cynthia's features.

"Do you have a key to open this?" Gibbs asked pointing at the locked metal door that he so often slammed.

Jenny's faithful assistant nodded as she got out of her chair and began to rummage through one of her draws. "Got it" she said to herself before holding up a golden key which Gibbs took with a nod before turning and unlocking the door.

Gibbs walked in Cynthia hot on his heels; he walked straight over to her desk looking for any clues.

He turned on her computer and began to look at the things in and on her desk while it woke up. "Uhmm I don't think she would…" Cynthia began, watching as Gibbs began to look at the papers and stuff on her desk but she was silenced by the stare the older man gave her.

He noticed that all the papers were to do with work there was nothing personal in fact the only personal item in the room was a couple of pictures dotted around the room. Looking over at the shelf were books and pictures stood he smiled at the picture of Jenny as a little girl with an older redhead whom he presumed to be her mother. It was good to see her smiling in a picture even if it was her many moons ago as a little girl.

Gibbs turned and looked at Cynthia beside him who was typing away on the key board trying to get into the computer. "I don't know what her password is" she said.

"May I?" Gibbs asked, Cynthia knew her boss and Gibbs had a past and knew that he knew her a lot better than anyone else so she nodded before stepping aside letting him have ago.

Gibbs stood staring at the screen for a minute trying to work out what her password could be, so he started by typing in the date of her birth and then other combinations to do with her but no nothing worked.

So with one last attempt before wanting to get McGee up here to hack it he typed _Paris99 _he was very surprised when the computer accepted it. "How did you know?" Cynthia asked.

Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders before beginning to look through her emails and on her online calendar but yet nothing.

Just as both he and the assistant were about to give Ziva appeared at the door "Gibbs there is a woman down stairs in tears saying she needs to talk to you desperately about J… the director" the Israeli said with an unusual amount of worry in her voice.

The special agent immediately followed Ziva out of the office and out on to the catwalk. Gibbs looked over the railing and down to the bullpen, he immediately noticed the woman sitting in Ziva's chair with a box of Kleenex on her lap. "Naomi" he muttered to himself before practically jumping down the stairs, a very confused Ziva followed him.

"Special agent Gibbs" she said with tear filled eyes as he approached her

"What happened?" Gibbs asked

"Jenny is missing, I got to work this morning and let myself in as usual but I notice something is off but I continue anyway then I noticed she's left the door of the study open, sometimes I find her asleep in her chair and I have to wake her up so I walk in there and… and" she began but tears began to well in her eyes again.

After a couple of deep breaths later she continues her story "There were papers all over the floor and then it looked like she dropped a glass of bourbon and blood on the floor and then I notice drops of blood going to the front door" she said shaking her head and wiping away the tears.

"Did you touch anything?" Tony asked knowing Gibbs would treat it as a crime scene.

"No I came right here as soon as I realised, She told me if anything like this was to happen that I would have to come here and tell you" she said pointing at Gibbs.

"Could you write what you just told us down?" Gibbs asked grabbing paper and a pen and she nodded once your done give it to Cynthia" he said pointing to the woman who was coming down the stairs and coming towards them.

"There was nothing on her computer Gibbs" she said shaking her head.

"OK gear up we got a crime scene to go to" he ordered and the three agents did as they were told and grabbed their bags and followed him to the elevator.

The group of four arrived at Jenny's Georgetown house twenty minutes later.

As soon as Gibbs stepped foot into the property he could help but be filled with memories of visiting her here at her house, the times he could have changed what he did or said and things would be different Jenny could be safe and in his arms and not missing.

"Where are you Jen?" Gibbs asked himself.

TBC…

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you want to start in the study Boss" Tony asked coming up behind the older man as they entered their missing directors Georgetown property.

"Yeah, Tony bag and Tag, Ziva photos umm McGee help Tony" Gibbs ordered taking his cap off and running hand through his hair. "I'm going to check around the house to see if there is anything else" he said, Ziva and Tony nodded knowing that this was most defiantly effecting Gibbs worse than it had when Jenny had been kidnapped the first time.

"Come on McGee" Tony said motioning with his arm for the probie to follow but he didn't hear his footsteps so he turned and noticed the younger agent looking around the house with amazement.

"The Director lives here?" Tim asked. He had never seen Jenny's house as he was never chosen as protection detail and if he was he would get her from NCIS not her house.

"Yes" Ziva said moving past him with a camera from the truck "She inherited it from her father when he died" she continued walking into the house and headed for the study. Tim nodded before following Ziva or more like almost walking into her.

She had stopped dead in her tracks; Ziva was shocked at what was in front of her. The way Naomi had described it was only half of it. Pools of blood were dotted around the room, pieces of paper lay crumpled and torn on the floor and desk, pictures that used to be standing proud on the shelves and desk now lay on the floor frames broken.

An then there it was just as the housekeeper had described it the shattered remains of a tumbler of bourbon. The worry she felt for her best friend doubled as she took this in, she could only imagine how Gibbs felt.

Ziva felt a soft squeeze on her should and looked up only to be met by Tony's hazel eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile as to say 'Jenny's ok' and 'we'll find her'. All she gave in return was a small nod before starting to get to work it was the only way they would be able to find Jenny.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs walked into Jenny's kitchen and made sure nothing was out of place. A bag of groceries were on the side that Naomi had brought with her but other than that there was nothing that screamed it was a clue.

He looked out of the kitchen window and smiled at the tree with the bench underneath it. Memories of over half a decade ago filled his mind.

They were given a week off after coming back from London before going back to France again, they had spent it at her house and most of the time in the garden sitting under that tree exchanging kisses ever now and then as she laid on it with her head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair as they sat listening to the birds singing and watched the world go by.

Now he would do anything to go back to that time, to that memory and make her stay with him, make her see that what they had, what he could offer her wasn't just a fling or a cover but it was meaning full and could last a life time if she would just let it.

He would never stop loving her, there was nothing she could do or say to change that, it was what made him ever so more determined to find her and bring her home safe and sound.

Then all of a sudden the ghosts of what were and what could have been disappeared in front of him and the voice of his senior field agent grew louder. "Boss there is something I think you should see"

Gibbs turned and followed Tony into the study and place where he dreaded to go for a number of reasons: it held many memories for him good and bad and he didn't want to see her blood he didn't want to think that something could seriously be wrong with her and seeing her blood would make him worry and think the worst and that's not good in situations like this.

"What is it DiNozzo?" he asked as he stepped over Tim who was taking a swab of a pool of blood on the carpet near the chair of her desk.

"We found this boss" he said holding up the corner of a piece of paper that only had to words on it "Dear Jethro" in her curly calligraphy, it made his heartbeat increase. "Is it a clue Boss?" he asked.

"Bag it" Gibbs said walking out of the room and going to check the rest of his ex-lover and partners house and sure enough every room would bring back memories for him.

An hour and many trips down memory lane later Gibbs entered Abby's lab with a fresh caf-pow in hand.

"Gibbs" she squeaked running to him and giving him a tight hug "Will find her wont we Gibbs?" she asked she asked looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Of course we will Abs" He said kissing her forehead and moments later Abby let go of him. "What have you got for me Abs?" he asked and just as her name rolled off of his tongue she got a 'ding'.

She ran over to her computer and hit a load of buttons and then Jenny's picture appeared on the screen "It's the Directors blood Gibbs" she said with a pout but then all of a sudden she got another 'ding' and a picture of a familiar blond form many years ago appeared on the screen "Some of the finger prints belong to a Na…" began but Gibbs finished.

"Svetlana" The Goth turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "She changed her name" he muttered turning around and walking out.

"I hope we can find her soon" she said grabbing Bert and giving him a squeeze making him fart.

Ducky was sitting at his desk reading over a folder when the doors to autopsy whooshed open.

He turned and saw the look on his dear friends face "Ah Mr Palmer could you go give Abby this file" he said to the younger man who was cleaning one of the slabs.

"Sure thing Dr Mallard" Jimmy said in his normal cheerful voice before taking the folder leaving the two men alone.

"Scotch?" Ducky asked knowing something was troubling Gibbs but as to what it was he had no clue.

Gibbs shook his head before beginning to pace the room "She lied to me Duck" he said angrily.

"Who lied to you?" Ducky asked knowing many 'She's' who could lie to his friend.

"Who do you think Duck? Jen she lied to me again" he said his eyes turning to midnight blue with rage.

"You found her then?" he said with hope.

"No, I wish we had, the finger prints in her study were hers and the woman she was supposed to kill in Paris" he said stopping in front of the scots man.

"What does your gut tell you Jethro? I know you well enough to know that if you truly felt that she was no longer with us on this earth; you wouldn't be here talking to me, you'd be drowning your sorrows in a bottle of bourbon in your dingy basement"

"I got to find her Duck, I can't lose her again" was all he said before turning around and walking out.

Hours later Gibbs entered the bullpen and realised it was well past closing time "Go home" he said as he walked over to his desk making his agents look up at him.

"Boss…" Tony began but Gibbs butted in.

"Go in order to find the director we'll need to be refreshed and working at are best and we can't get much done tonight" he said, the agents nodded as he sat at his desk.

Moments later the two men left but Ziva stayed and he could feel her eyes on him. "Didn't I tell you to go?" he asked looking at her angry.

"Yes but I want to stay" she said watching as Gibbs shook his head and went back to work, Ziva got up from her seat and stood up in front if his desk.

"You want to say something?" he asked looking at her.

"I was her partner to you know" Ziva said leaning with her hands on his desk "You're not the only one who is her friend, who had seen her at her worst and best, Jenny is my friend" Ziva continued but all Gibbs did was nod so she took a deep breath and turned back to her desk.

"You're the man she left in Paris aren't you?" the Israeli asked, _that got his attention _she thought as his head lifted up and looked at her, his eyes asking for her to explain "She spoke about you often, about the love she left behind and how much she regretted it, she still love you, you know" she continued.

Ziva watched as Gibbs got up from his desk "You still love her to?" Ziva asked but he didn't say anything he just walked out of the bullpen. "I take that as a yes" she said to herself.

TBC…

**There will be more on Jenny next chapter. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenny not sick in this story thought you should know enjoy…**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews but a special thanks to 'K8 G.H. Ducey' your reviews and PM's really make my day and I think you are totally awesome. **

Chapter 5

The First thing Jenny was aware of was the fact that she hurt all over and then she smelt blood and could feel something dripping down her face.

She went to raise her hand to wipe it away but as she tried to move it the rope tying them behind her back dug into her wrist making her wince and bite her lip to get through the burning pain.

The last thing she remembered was the fight she had, had with Svetlana, the woman she should have killed years ago but didn't have the guts to and obviously she lost because she was the one who had been kidnapped and tied to a chair in a dingy dark room that leaked from the ceiling into a bucket on the floor.

All of a sudden the door to Jenny's left, swung open making the hinges squeak in the process.

The short blond walked in and smiled at Jenny as she noticed the redhead was awake.

"Nice of you to join us Ms Shepard" she said as she stood in front of her and then two mean appeared with guns either side of her pointing them at Jenny.

"I spare you your life nine years ago and this is how you repay me?" The redhead asked with a croaky voice.

She watched as Svetlana's face scrunched up in anger and tears welled up in her blue orbs making them even brighter. "But your partner did he spare the live of Anatoly?" she asked mentioning Gibbs and the man he had killed.

"Who was Anatoly to you?" Jenny asked knowing the two arms dealers had known each other but how close they had been she had no idea.

"He was my everything" The blond replied letting a single tear escape her eye. So she did have heart Jenny thought.

"Then why have you taken me?" She asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Svetlana's lips curved into a smile as she said "I will take you away from the man whom you mean everything too but, I'll will make him watch" she let out a slight chuckle at the end making Jenny's eyes widen.

…

As Gibbs walked back to the NCIS building he couldn't help but get what Ziva said about Jenny. 'The man in Paris' and 'the love she left behind' is that all he was to her? Did he mean that little?

But then the Israeli he almost considered a daughter and Jenny's friend had said that Jenny had said she regretted it and that she still loved him. Was that true or was Ziva just saying that.

All Gibbs really knew was that he loved Jenny till the ends of the earth but sometimes it was like waiting for rain as he stood in a desert, he was waiting for her to say she loved him or give him a sign that she loved him, he had already said he missed her couldn't she read between the lines?

He wasn't a man of words and he thought she was the only one that truly understood that but maybe he was wrong, or maybe she just didn't feel the same?

The ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts and he stepped out and into the bullpen, he had been so lost in thought he had walked back and into the building on auto pilot not even thinking about it, his mind had been so consumed by the woman he loved.

Gibbs looked around the bullpen and noticed it was empty bar one desk lamp which belonged to Ziva. As he stepped into the MCRT area he heard Ziva's soft snoring and could just about make out her sleeping figure as her head rested on her desk.

He sat down in his own chair and put his now cold coffee in the bin beside his desk and ran his hand down his face in frustration. How was he going to find Svetlana? He thought, surly someone like her would cover her tracks they were doomed, Jenny was doomed, no she wasn't. like Ducky had said earlier if Jenny was hurt or worse Gibbs would be feeling it in his gut and would know something was wrong and wouldn't just be sitting and thinking he would trying to get revenge.

Hours later Tony and Tim walked into the bullpen at NCIS both shocked to see a sleeping Ziva at her desk but no sign of Gibbs.

Tim walked over to his desk but Tony just stood staring at his partner as she slept "McGee you got any super glue?" he asked his eyes not moving from Ziva's sleeping from.

"Touch me you die" Her muffled voice came as she lifted her head and eyed Tony suspiciously with her tired brown eyes. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked but he would want to end up like Shmeul Rubenstein when he had said he liked Ziva. Tony shudder at the thought of being dropped kicked by her let alone the six year old Ziva.

He then felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and Gibbs's voice ringed in his ears "Get back to work the Director isn't going to find herself" he said sitting at his desk.

Just as he sat down his phone rang "Yeah Gibbs" he answered casually in his normal gruff manner.

"Hello Special agent Gibbs" The female voice with a Russian accent sounded through the phone.

"Svetlana" he said nodding to Tim who began the trace "What do you want?" he asked.

"To meet you"

TBC…

**Please tell me your thoughts any suggestions welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_"Hello Special agent Gibbs" The female voice with a Russian accent sounded through the phone._

_"Svetlana" he said nodding to Tim who began the trace "What do you want?" he asked._

_"To meet you"_

_Now…_

"Put the director on" he demanded for two reasons 1. It would prove to him that she was alive and 2. It would bide more time for them to trace her.

"He wants to speak to you, for both your sakes I would be quick about it" Svetlana said turning to Jenny who was still tied to the chair.

"Jethro" she said with a croaky voice a mixture of being tied in a cold room and being covered in cuts and bruises making her voice crackle.

"Jen, you ok?" he asked concern lacing his voice and if she could see it his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny said trying to sound as cheery as possible so that he wouldn't worry as much but she had trouble doing so.

"You sure you don't sound it" he said making Jenny roll her eyes; he could never just accept what she said.

Just as the redhead was about to reply Svetlana walked away taking the phone with her "Ok I think that's enough talking" she said giving Jenny an evil smile making her stomach churn at the prospect of what's to come.

"Name time and place" he said gruffly looking over to his youngest agent who shook his head saying that the trace failed. Gibbs just nodded.

"Rock creek park by the old bridge, bring only yourself, two hours' time, if you don't come she dies" she said before hanging up the phone.

As soon as he had put the phone down he looked up and noticed all three of his agent standing in front of him "What?" he asked.

"I'll go with you boss" Tony said putting his most serious face on.

"I'll go with you Gibbs" Ziva said stepping a little in front of Tony who sent her a dirty look.

"No Ziva I should go, I'm senior field agent" he said pushing in front of her.

Ziva then shoved his shoulder backwards making him wins and stood in front of him "I've known Jenny longer, she was my partner" she stated trying to look into Gibbs's eyes.

"Since you two are both being so childish, I should go with boss" McGee said with a smile standing.

"All of you will be coming but you stay in the car you hear, your only there for backup" he said moving through the wall of agents and walking towards the elevator.

Meanwhile…

"You hoping to lure him out so you can shoot him aren't you?" Jenny asked watching as Svetlana loaded her gun. The blond pretended to not have heard what the redhead said. But Jenny continued to talk or more muse to herself "It won't work you know" she said looking at Svetlana but yet nothing so she continued "He doesn't love me, not sure he ever did" she said looking at her feet.

Jenny was surprised when the blond turned and looked at jenny. She reached out and lifted Jenny's chin so she was looking into her cold harsh blue eye "You'll find out in two hours won't you" Jenny just turned away, this was all her fault. She just wished that Gibbs wouldn't come this way she could die like she deserved after all it was her fault they were in this situation in the first place.

The blond stepped away knowing that what she had said would shut the other woman up. Just then the big metal door opened and two rather large built men with broad shoulders and grumpy face's walked in, guns at their sides.

"Remember if something should happen to me, go to plan B" she said and both men nodded before walking over to Jenny "Put her in the back and make sure she can't get out" she ordered before walking out of the room her guns in hand.

Jenny then saw one of the men walk behind her and the other stood in front of her and gripped her shoulders holding her in place and using his strength against her stopping her from moving as the other man behind untied her from the chair before tying her limbs back together.

"Come on" one of the men said in a Russian voice as she other pushed her up before dragging her out of the room and down a small corridor, it seemed to go on for ages, winding around corners small steps she had to be dragged over. But then all of a sudden Jenny could make out a small door at the end of the hall dead a head, she could see the day light seeping from the underneath it was obviously the way out.

She was surprised when the man pushing her stopped and pulled her backwards and before she knew it the other man who had untied her was pulling a blind fold out of his pocket and before she knew it darkness once again was all she could see but, it wasn't as before, she was still awake.

Then they began to move again. She heard the creek of the door open and the two men talking in Russian but she couldn't understand them. She should have taken Gibbs up on the lessons when he had asked if she wanted him to teach her rather than trying to get him to learn French.

She soon felt the sun on her cheek and the breeze in the air. It comforted her for a while reminding her that she was still alive and that there was hope, there may be a way out.

The sound of a car door opening brought her from her thoughts "Get in" a Russian voice said from behind her pushing a gun into her back.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs got back to his desk and drank the last dregs of his coffee before emptying the empty cup into the bin and grabbing his gun, it was time to be a hero.

"So what's the plan boss?" Tony asked as he loaded his gun and Ziva did the same. Gibbs just looked at him confused "You usually have a smart plan boss, me and Ziva attack from behind you and probie take the front?" he suggested "Or us three could hide in the bushes, wearing camouflage stuff and…" he began but then felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. Then he turned his head and saw his boss standing beside him.

"You been watchin to much TV again?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes boss" Tony said shaking his head as Gibbs walked off towards the elevator followed moments later by Tony and the others.

Half an hour later Gibbs and his band of merry men arrived at the park by the old bridge. It had been built years ago and was no longer used partly because half of it had collapsed into the lake below and partly because there was now a quicker root using the motorway.

"You guys stay here unless something goes wrong you got that" Gibbs said undoing his belt.

A chorus of yes boss could be heard as he got out of the car.

He slowly made his way to the abandoned bridge when he noticed another car with two men occupying it and a blond woman wearing all black including sunglasses stood feet away.

"Ah Special agent Gibbs you came" she said her accent thick as she moved towards him, revealing a gun from her coat as she did.

Gibbs held his up to show her that he wasn't up to any funny business "Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"In the back" she said motioning to the car where the two men sat "But she isn't who I want, you are" Svetlana said with an evil grin but Gibbs noticed something much deeper behind her eyes, revenge maybe, or a memory of someone she once loved perhaps.

"Why did you kidnap the woman who spared you your life?" he asked avoiding what she had said.

"What life? What kind of life is it when the man you loved is dead? The person you were going to spend the rest of your life with no longer has one? She did not spare me my life, she left me in hell, I would rather have died" she said through gritted teeth. It's your time to die, let her see what type of a life it is without the man she loves" she said razing her gun and gripping it tighter.

A shot rang out and a body lay on the floor.

The team in the car heard this shot and began to get out of the car.

Jenny, in the back of the car, heard the shot, her heart sunk, could Jethro be dead? She thought. All of a sudden she heard the two men in the front speaking Russian, the only word she could make out was B.

The engine of the car then started making the redhead very nervous. She felt the car begin to roll backwards and quickly. 'if we move anymore were going to fall off the end' she thought just as the end of the car tipped back making her fall back and the blindfold fall off of her face. The car tipped back more, Jenny fell and hit her head sending her in to darkness again.

TBC…

**This is now caught up with the first chapter.**

**I want to apologise to K8 G.H. Ducey I kept saying I would update sooner but I didn't so yeah sorry.**

**Please review it means a lot.**

**I'm not really sure where to go from here, any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks all your reviews. **

Chapter 7

After hearing the gun shot the three agents back in the car got out of the car and drew their guns.

Ziva and Tony ran fast hoping to dear god that it wasn't their boss who had been the victim of the bullet, Tim followed shortly behind.

Ziva stopped at seeing a dead body on the ground "Ziva, what's wrong" Tony asked looking around for Gibbs, not noticing the dead body. The Israeli just motioned to the body with her gun.

Tony saw the dead body but new it wasn't their boss's body, He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The he stepped forward to the body and let out a breath on seeing it was Svetlana and not Jenny or Gibbs.

He crouched and felt her pulse but didn't feel one "Where is Gibbs and the Director?" Tony asked looking around and seeing no sign.

"Tony, over there!" Ziva screamed pointing at a figure swimming in the lake. Her first thought was how or why someone was in the lake and what was it that they were dragging behind them or who?

As Tony and Ziva approached the small slope at the edge of the lake, they realised it was Gibbs who was swimming towards them, wearing his work clothes obviously, when he jumped into the lake he wasn't thinking straight, the only person he would do that for would be the woman he loved, Jenny.

"McGee call an ambulance" Tony called to Tim who was just about to approach them.

"Who for?" Tim asked bringing his phone out of his pocket.

Tony didn't say anything he just pointed to Gibbs who was approaching them while he carried a person, their red hair was shiny and caught all of their attentions.

"Rock creek park, ok Hurry" Tim said as he joined the others.

"Probie help" Tony said as he and Tim carefully walked down the bank and helped Gibbs by each taking one of Jenny's shoulders and arms and dragged her onto the land.

They all noticed That Jenny wasn't breathing, this made them all worried and shocked and above all panicked.

Before even thinking about it Gibbs began CPR pushing on her chest trying to get her heart working again if it had stopped. "Come on Jen" he whispered, love and worry filling his word but yet nothing. "I don't give you permission to die on me" he screamed angrily, starting to get frustrated, before starting mouth to mouth.

"The ambulance is on its way" he said closing his phone after he had called them again saying how much more of an emergency the situation was.

Ziva couldn't bare the sight of her friend so week and defenceless, she had only seen her once anything like this was in Cairo when she had taken a bullet and Ziva had had to carry her out of the building and rushed her to the hospital.

A hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, her warm brown eyes met Tony's usually bright and cheerful hazel of course now they weren't.

She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug; Ziva rested her head against his chest as he rested his head on top of hers both hoping for the best.

The sound of the ambulance sirens could be heard from a distance as they pulled up beside the team's car. "Probie go talk to them" Tony ordered.

Tim just nodded before running in the direction of the car's where the sound is coming from. All the time Gibbs kept doing the CPR not stopping for a minute.

Soon the paramedics came pulling a gurney with them "What happened?" they asked, all of them looking at Gibbs.

"She was in a car that went off that bridge I went in and got her" Gibbs explained, the paramedics finally under stood why he was dripping wet too.

"Come with us you should get checked over at the hospital" one fo them said once they noticed the blood on his shoulder. "You're going to need to step away sir" they said.

Gibbs nodded but only stood back a little but not too far watching as they lifted her on to the gurney as a third paramedic came with a bag and pulled out a stethoscope and put it to Jenny's chest. "Her heart is beating it's faint but it's there, we need to get her to the hospital quick" the ordered and the two originals nodded before making their way quickly in the direction of the ambulance.

"Come with us" The third paramedic said to Gibbs who nodded before turning to his team.

"I'll call Abs and Duck and we'll meet you at the hospital" Tony said very seriously, he always seemed to take charge in situations like this.

"Thanks Tony" Gibbs said before following Jenny and the others.

All three agents stood shocked at all the events of the past hour had brought. "She'll be fine" Tony said squeezing Ziva's hand knowing that she out of the three of them was closest to Jenny after being her partner for so long.

"Probie call Abby and tell her and Ducky to meet us at the hospital" He said in his best field agent voice as they began to walk to the car.

"Why me?" Tim asked.

"Because you the closest to Abby and I'm sure you can make her clam" he said and the probie nodded realising Tony was probably right.

"You wanna drive Ziva, we could get there faster" The Italian asked holding the keys to the woman in question.

"No, thanks Tony" Ziva said emotionless and with a glazed look in her eye as she got in the passenger side of the car.

"Ok" Tony said to himself as he got in the driver's side and McGee got in the back dialling Abby's number.

"Abby Sciuto" Abby's voice rang happily down the phone.

"Abby it's me" Tim said not looking forward to her finding out.

"Hey Timmy, what's up?" she asked.

"We found the director…" he began but the bubbly Goth cut her off.

"oh yay, is she alright?" she asking hoping her friend was ok.

"She's being taken to hospital now Gibbs is with her, you and Ducky need to meet us there" he said.

"What! Why is Gibbs going with her, is she hurt, tell me Timmy!" she yelled down the phone.

"I'll tell you when you get to the hospital"

"She'll be ok right?" she said as Tim knew there would be tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Abs of course she will" Tim said but not actually sure, no one was.

TBC…

**Please review.**

**Please check out my new story 'I'm gunna watch you shine'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot and please keep them coming. **

**After watching many episodes of Grey's Anatomy with Tiva-Fiva I have been inspired by Meredith drowning to write it but Jenny's experience, remember that all suggestions are welcome and appreciated.**

'_Drowning in my loneliness__  
><em>_How long must I hold my breath__  
><em>_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea' –Alana Grace-Black roses red._

Chapter 8

Gibbs sat in the ambulance, his body being shaken around by the movement of the truck but he didn't care. His elbow was bleeding from breaking the car window, but he didn't care. He was soaking wet but he didn't care.

Jenny was still lying limp on the gurney. The paramedic was trying to attach her to a heart monitor but was struggling with the jostling movements. "Can you guys slow down for a minute so I can get this on her?" he asked the two in the front of the vehicle.

"Will be there in less than five minutes, just see if you can find a pulse on one of the pulse points" the one not driving turned and said after a few seconds of talking to the driver.

The paramedic in the back nodded before putting two fingers on the pulse point of Jenny's neck, he left them there for a couple of minutes but yet he was having no luck, this worried Gibbs a lot.

Gibbs knew in his gut Jenny was ok, if she wasn't then it would be churning like crazy but it wasn't she was going to be ok.

The paramedic then reached for her wrist nut still nothing, he quickly pulled open Jenny's shirt just to show her chest nothing else and pulled out the stethoscope and put it to above her heart before listening.

Gibbs didn't realise it but he was holding his breath. "I got a faint heart beat" the man with the stethoscope said with a slight smile just as the car screeched to a holt. Before he knew it Jenny was being lifted out of the ambulance.

"What have we got?" a doctor asked already in scrubs and waiting.

"Female, mid forty's, I'm not sure what happened to her" the paramedic who had been in the back reported.

Gibbs hopped out and went after the doctor "She was kidnapped for two days, then was in the back of a car which fell into a lake, I think she may have hit her head on the impact" he explained.

"An you are?" the doctor asked.

"Special agent Gibbs NCIS, I jumped in a pulled her out, She is Jenny Shepard the director of NCIS" he said as they pulled Jenny into a room.

"Sir you need to leave, go with this intern she'll patch up your arm" another daughter ordered pointing to a woman who seemed to be hovering by the door. "We'll tell you if anything happens to her" they assured him before taking him to another room.

Meanwhile…

Tony, Ziva and Tim arrived at the hospital. Tony ran in and straight to the desk. "Can I help you" an overly cheery woman asked with a grin.

"Uh I'm looking for Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs they should have just been brought in" he said as the woman began to type on her computer.

"There is no one bin brought in with either of those names but they may be unidentified or haven't been put in the system yet" she explained just as his other two team mate came up behind.

They then heard a very familiar voice "I don't care just pull the glass out, so I can get back to her!".

"Gibbs" Tony mumbled before moving in the direction of the voice, happy to find Gibbs sitting on the edge of a bed with someone cleaning his elbow, the one he had noticed bleeding earlier.

"How's Jenny?" Ziva asked as Gibbs rolled down his sleeve and hopped off the table, his elbows covered in a bandage and glass free.

"I don't know they took her to that room but they won't let me see her or tell me anything just keep saying wait in the waiting room" Gibbs grumbled walking to the waiting area.

Ziva took a big gulp, worried for her friend, they hadn't really spoken or done anything as friends since Jenny became the director and Ziva joined Gibbs's team but she and the redhead had been through so much, Jenny had taught her that it was ok to have feelings and show them, it was ok to make friends, to have fun and in turn Ziva had taught Jenny to fight using mossed techniques and had woken her up when she had nightmares about her father or the man she left behind in Paris.

Ziva had saved Jenny's life physically and Jenny had saved Ziva from a horrible life in Israel and given her a fresh start in DC. Now Ziva sat down next to Gibbs and then Tony beside her then Tim and there was nothing any of them could do but wait and pray to whoever, whatever was up there to let her live.

Meanwhile Jenny was fighting for her life. A doctor shone a light in her eyes trying to get her to become conscious, while she was being hooked up to a heart monitor. Jenny couldn't breathe on her own so they shoved breath tubes down her throat. "Her heart beat is dropping" a doctor called as the beeping decreased ever so slightly.

"Charge the paddles" another ordered as the door of the room opened.

"Have we got any information on her?" an older doctor asked walking to the crowded room.

"Ugh no, but there was a guy with her maybe he knows, could you send him this" a nurse said picking up a clipboard with a sheet on it that had to be filled with her name, birthday and contact numbers.

The older doctor walked out into the waiting room having no idea who the people they had been talking about were "Who's here for the redhead who drowned?" he asked.

The teams head automatically shot up, he noticed this and walked over to them "We need you to fill out this form with her details" he said handing it to Tony nodded before the doctor walked away.

"Name" Tony read aloud "That's easy" he said trying to lighten the very dark mood that had settled on the four of them. "Ooh address that's a hard one" he said just as Gibbs turned and snatched it out of the younger agents hands "Yeah you should do it boss you know all this stuff" he said nodding.

Gibbs began filling all the information out, surprised at how much he knew about her "Who should I put down as her emergency contact?" he asked looking at Ziva.

"I think she would want you Gibbs" The Israeli said holding back the dam willing it not to burst, not in front of the people whom she loved.

The older man gave her hand a squeeze, telling her that everything was going to be ok before filling out the emergency contact with his information.

Just then Ducky and Abby came running in "How is she?" Abby asked giving Gibbs a big hug for reassurance but mostly reassurance herself that Jenny would be ok and that Gibbs was still alive.

"I don't know Abs" he said shaking his head and not showing emotion in his face, his eyes saying it all but the Goth didn't dare mention it.

"She will be fine" Ducky said confidently as he sat next to Tim, who had been staying quiet not sure what to say, knowing there was probably nothing he could say to comfort anyone.

Meanwhile…

"She's coding" the doctor screamed as Jenny's heart monitor started falling very dramatically and her body starting shaking violently.

The doctor pushed all the others out of the way while they charged the paddles again and he began compressions on her chest.

Jenny opened her eyes and couldn't stop coughing, the lights hurt her eyes. She cringed as she opened them.

The redhead was surprised to find she wasn't in a hospital or at the park but in autopsy at NCIS.

Sitting upright and looking around the soon realised she was wearing one of her suits not what she had been previously wearing, also her wrists weren't tied together and there weren't any rope burns.

"Ducky?" she called hoping the old man would come in. The doors opened and Jenny almost fainted at who came in. Caitlin Todd.

"Am I dead?"

TBC…

**Please review… hold off on the tomatoes or worse…stones because i promise I haven't and won't kill her off. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot and keep them coming. Enjoy.**

_I'll wear my badge... a vinyl sticker with big block letters adherent to my chest  
>That tells your new friends I am a visitor here...<br>I am not permanent –(Birdy, district sleeps alone tonight)_

Chapter 9

_Previously_:

_"She's coding" the doctor screamed as Jenny's heart monitor started falling very dramatically and her body starting shaking violently._

_The doctor pushed all the others out of the way while they charged the paddles again and he began compressions on her chest._

_Jenny opened her eyes and couldn't stop coughing, the lights hurt her eyes. She cringed as she opened them._

_The redhead was surprised to find she wasn't in a hospital or at the park but in autopsy at NCIS._

_Sitting upright and looking around the soon realised she was wearing one of her suits not what she had been previously wearing, also her wrists weren't tied together and there weren't any rope burns._

_"Ducky?" she called hoping the old man would come in. The doors opened and Jenny almost fainted at who came in. Caitlin Todd._

_"Am I dead?" _

Now…

Kate slowly approached the redhead as she jumped down from the metal slab she was sitting on. "Kate Todd" she said holding out her hand.

"I know, Jethro and the team told me all about you, I only wish I could have got to know you" Jenny said with a smile "Jenny Shepard" she said taking the brunets and shaking it.

"I look pretty good for a dead person" the older woman said after a while looking at herself dressed in the smart work suit, she said this in an effort to help ease the awkward silence between the two woman.

"You're not dead" Kate said with a comforting smile.

"I'm not" Jenny said confused, if she wasn't dead then what was she?

"You can be if you want to be, but you decided that later first there are some people I want you to meet" Kate said turning and walking to the autopsy doors.

As they walked out Ari Haswari walked in sending the two women a smile, Kate just nodded her head. "Wasn't that?" Jenny began to ask but Kate interrupted her before she could finish.

"Yes but all is forgiven, what's the point of spending the rest of your dead life hating someone when you wasted your real life doing just that" Kate said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Even if their the one who put you here?" Jenny asked easing one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"Good point but…it's hard to stay mad at him when he's always around, you can't ignore him plus he's pretty cute" she continued with a slight giggle which surprised the redhead.

Meanwhile…

Once getting Jenny back to life and making sure she was stable the doctor walked out to find Gibbs and the team all of whom sat patiently all with worry gracing their features.

Ziva was leaning her head on Tony's should as he put an arm around her, running his hand soothingly up and down her arm. Abby sat crying silently into Tim's chest who was running his hands through her pigtails, Ducky had a hand on the young Goth's nee trying to comfort her even more. Gibbs sat the other side of Ziva looking down to the floor trying very hard not to break like his heart was with every aching minute he sat wondering how the woman he loved was.

"Are you, the family of the redhead who came in after being drowned?" he asked as he approached them.

"Jenny" Ziva said making him look at her "Her name's Jenny" she repeated as he nodded.

"How is she?" Ducky asked hoping it was good news the doctor had to share. Everyone then started at the doctor waiting to see what he had to say.

"It was touch and go for a while, but we have got her stable and have sedated her for the time being hopefully she will wake up soon" he said seeing a little bit of relief show on the peoples face.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked but not in her usual bubbly tone.

"Yes she's in room 209 but no more than two at a time" he said "if anything happens get a nurse to page me" the doctor continued before walking away taking Jenny's information with him.

"McGee, Abby you go first then Ziva and DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered and they did as they were told.

Soon it was Gibbs and Ducky's time to see Jenny. "You go first" the younger man said worried at what the woman he loved might look like.

The ME nodded understandingly and walked into the room. He wasn't surprised to find the redhead he almost saw as a daughter laying as if asleep on the bed, she didn't look in pain or discomfort but a peace.

Gibbs came up beside Ducky, he looked at Jenny wasn't surprised that she still managed to look beautiful even when at deaths door. Her hair seemed redder against her pale skin and white sheets, she almost look angelic. "I'll give you a moment alone" Ducky said knowing how much this woman truly meant to his friend and maybe he was the only one that ever would.

As Gibbs heard the soft clicking of the door shutting he reached over and gently grasped one of Jenny's hands accidently running a finger across the rope burns on her wrist. "Please wake up Jen, I need you" he whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Meanwhile…

Kate and Jenny were riding in the elevator when Jenny felt a pain on her wrist, immediately she grabbed it to see what was wrong.

"Everything ok?" Kate asked noticing this happen

"Yes I just felt a pain in my…" The redhead began but then felt someone or something kiss her forehead "What the…" she began, touching her forehead.

"You can feel what's happening to your body" Kate said with a slight smile but a hint of sadness "It means you're alive, for those of us who are dead we don't feel anything maybe a brief sound of your loved one's or friends voice but that's it" The brunet continued making Jenny feel a little guilty just as the doors of the metal box opened out onto the bullpen.

"Come on, there is someone I want you to meet but there isn't much time" Kate motioned for the older woman to follow her and she did.

As the two women approached the area where Jethro and his and of merry men would usually sit Jenny recognised the people sitting at the desks, it was Paula Cassidy and her team.

The blond must have heard Kate and Jenny coming, as she turned around to face them surprised at who she found with Kate.

"Director Shepard, your dead?" she asked confused and shocked to see the redhead.

Kate butted in before Jenny even got a chance to talk "She's one of the lucky ones she gets to decide" She said with a smile. Cassidy looked at Jenny before muttering "lucky" and walking back to the two members of her team. "Come on like I said not enough time" the younger woman said walking towards the stairs.

"You mean that's wasn't the person you wanted me to see?" Jenny asked confused.

"It's more like they wanted to see you before you make your choice" Kate said with a smile but Jenny noticed the flash of something behind her eyes but couldn't make it out.

As they walked Jenny noticed the direction they were heading. "Why are we going to my office?" she asked as they stopped and stood in front of the door with Jenny's name on it.

"Isn't this what you wanted your name on this door?" Kate asked turning to the other woman.

Jenny shook her head "I thought it's what I wanted, but I was so wrong so very wrong" she said shaking her head to emphasise how wrong she had been

"The person is just in there" Kate said pointing to the office "But you have to be quick time is running out or you'll be stuck here forever" she continued looking at her watch then back to Jen.

The redhead gripped the handle slowly before pulling it down and walking in, closing the door behind her.

The room looked more or less the same, still the bright orange walls that she meant to change but never did, the pictures she had were still around, most of her as a child some more recent.

The chair she usually occupied was facing away from her and she could feel someone's presence in the room. "Hello" Jenny said hoping the person would reveal themselves.

Slowly the chair turned around making a squeaking sound as it did so. "Hello Jennifer" a deep familiar voice said.

The redhead was shocked. Many emotions swam in her mind, anger, happiness and confusion to name a few. There sitting in front of her was her father, a man who had been dead for almost thirteen years, what could he possibly say to her?

"My haven't you grown into a beautiful woman" he said getting up from the chair "So much like your mother" he said with a weak smile.

"I…I can't" she couldn't think of what to say to him. Jasper approached his daughter and opened his arms. She gladly fell into the embrace of her father, a man she loved and who had always been there when she was having trouble or to give advice.

The older Shepard loved the feeling of having his little girl back in his arms. He wrapped his arms securely around her hoping to comfort her in any way he could before helping him make the decision.

After a couple of moments Jenny pulled away, her green eyes meeting her fathers "You need to live" he said.

"But I could stay here with you" she said but noticed the grimace in her father's face "It's not like anyone will miss me, everyone I know practically hates me" Jenny explained.

"That is not true Jenny and you know it" Jasper said not understanding how his daughter could think like that.

"But it is, no one will care, I'll be out of their hair, they don't need me" She said shaking her head and she relayed what she had been feeling most recently.

"You don't understand" the older man said a little harshly "You can't stay dead, I won't let you"

"As you said I'm a grown up I'm not your teenage daughter anymore I can make my own decisions" Jenny said firmly, her stubbornness getting the better of her.

"Sweetie you don't understand" he said putting his hands on his daughters shoulders "They would all be different if you were to die" he said.

"Yeah Abby might be blue for a while but she'll get over it" Jenny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jethro wouldn't be the same" the mention of her ex-lover name cut through her and struck a deep chord in her heart. "To him it would feel like losing his wife and daughter all over again and something tells me he wouldn't be able to take it" Her father continued. "He loves you Jennifer" he said.

"No he doesn't your just saying that so I go back" Jenny said shaking her head not liking the game her father was playing with her.

"Then why did he jump into the lake and only pull you out? Why did he give you CPR nonstop until the ambulance came?" Jasper asked.

His daughter was obviously not sure what to say so he added "Why is he right now holding your hand and begging you to wake up and pull through this?"

Kate then walked into the room and said "It's time for you to make your decision".

Jenny turned and quickly hugged her father as he whispered "Listen to what I've said.

"I love you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too Jenny, never forget that" he said kissing her forehead before watching his daughter disappear behind the door.

Kate lead her to the catwalk before stopping "You get in the elevator you live, you don't you stay forever" she explained.

Jenny was really confused, does she stay or does she take a risk and hope Gibbs still loves her. She then heard a familiar voice and it made the decision clear to her 'Please wake up Jen, I need you'.

She began to run to the elevator knowing that she would rather take a risk, Jethro was worth the risk. As she got half way the doors opened and a familiar blond walked out and approached her.

"I guess I was wrong, he does love you" was all Svetlana said before walking off.

Jenny hoped she was right as she began to walk to the elevator and stepped in, Jasper watched from next to Kate, happy that his daughter had chosen the man she loved over him.

TBC…

**Please review…. More to come soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews it means more than you could imagen**

'_Could I be, was I there  
>It felt so crystal in the air<br>I still want to drown whenever you leave  
>Please teach me gently how to breathe' (Birdy-Shelter, check out her stuff she is amazing)<em>

Chapter 10

After telling everyone to go home and promising them that he would call them if anything would happen, Gibbs settled back into the chair next to Jenny's bed.

After a while he felt his legs go dead so got up and began to walk around in an attempt to get some blood pumping. Gibbs looked down at Jenny, Ducky had been right she didn't look in pain but at piece, he could swear she was almost smiling.

He leant down and touched her forehead with his ruff hand being careful not to touch the bandage over the bump that had knocked her out. How could he have let this happen to her? He should have known all those years ago that she couldn't kill Svetlana, Jenny had and still did have too much compassion and now he knew about her father it made him understand even more.

Gibbs then began to think if the same pain, same ache in his heart that he was feeling now as he looked at her wounded and so innocent was how he had looked and she had felt when he had been in a coma.

But the roles were reversed now, he was the one so worried about her so close to the edge of feeling like for once in his life other than the death of his mother or wife and daughter he could breakdown and show his emotions but he wouldn't, he couldn't he had to be strong for Jenny, she had no one left, at least he had his father, the woman he loved had no one but him, but she didn't even now she had him.

She probably just thought of him as a throne in her backside, the feet that walk all over her. He knew that he relied on her a lot of the time to fix his mess, even when they were partners the amount of times he had got arrested and she would have to persuade them to drop the charges.

She even stole a boat to save him from the police, granted it was just him Ducky too but the point was Jenny did something she would never do not for anyone else and he knew it the only problem was she didn't know how grateful he truly was and how much he loved her with his whole body, mind and soul.

As he his gaze ran down and across her face he began to remember her words from three days ago "You're so much more than someone who cleans up my messes Jen, so much more" he mumbled to himself.

Gibbs then began to wonder if it was true; wouldn't she fight with him for him to keep his job if the SEC-NAV had to many complaints about him? Would she really just let him walk away? If the roles were reversed he knew that he would do whatever it takes to let her keep her job.

But he never did think did he, putting the phone down on the CIA or going behind the FBI's back on a case actually caused Jenny a lot of aggravation and phone calls. Something that was a simple action or a quick decision for him meant phone calls and arguments for Jenny. God he could be so self-absorbed he thought as he sat back down in the chair and took her hand once more.

He carefully ran his thumb over the pad of her hand stopping just at her wrist where he noticed the raw red marks. She had been tied up he thought as he looked at the marks remembering them from when Jenny had been kidnapped before he had been in the coma.

He should have realised it then, how much she meant to him, how much they belonged together. He should have gone after her in Paris, he shouldn't have let her walk away, he should have said those three words, he had thought them often enough, he'd often found himself looking in the windows of jewellers trying to find the perfect ring, but it was all too late now.

The ex-marine was brought from his thoughts by a sound by the door. He turned slowly to find Dr Todd Gelfand standing in the doorway his hand over his mouth looking very shocked. "They told me her name I didn't believe it was her but I mean…" the Dr trailed off walking more into the room his eyes glued to the redhead in the bed. "What exactly happened to her" the man with glasses asked still looking at Jenny and not at Gibbs.

"She was kidnapped then almost drowned in a lake" Gibbs mumbled not liking this man's presence in the room at all.

Todd abruptly turned to face Gibbs "Special agent Gibbs isn't it?" he asked finally accepting the man's presence in the room.

"Yes and your Dr Gelfand" Gibbs said with a nod before looking back to Jenny who still look fragile and pale.

"You know we dated for a while, shortly after you were in the coma" Todd mused his eyes looking the beautiful redhead up and down.

"Uhuh" Gibbs grumbled already being suspicious of that fact but now it was true he hated the man even more and thought how it lessoned it chances with her.

"She dumped me after six months of dating said that she was still in love with someone else and that we could never work" Gelfand sighed before turning to Gibbs.

He had been I Mexico for six months then he came back, it couldn't be him could it?

"I tried to get her to reconsider phoned her at work, sent her flowers but the answer was always no" he said shaking his head, the older man smirked to himself ,talk about desperate, but then wouldn't any man want the chance to be with this woman?

"She's an amazing woman, beautiful, smart, funny and someone you can always depend on, surprised she isn't married or something" Todd continued to think about their couple of dates even though he had always had the feeling she was off in another time and place with a completely different person.

"Jenny's married to her work" Gibbs mumbled to himself before starting to walk around the room his eyes glued on Jenny.

"My colleagues tell me she should wake up soon, why don't you get some coffee I'll stay with her encase she wakes" he said with a smile but Gibbs saw something evil flash in his eyes.

"No I'm fine, don't you have patients to attend to?" Gibbs asked knowing that the doctor was hoping that when Jenny woke up to take advantage of her weakness and try and build their relationship again, he was not going to let that happen a man like Todd Gelfand did not deserve her heart.

Todd just shook his head before sitting in the chair Gibbs had been occupying for many hours but he didn't take Jenny's hand in his much like Gibbs himself had done.

There was an awkward silence until the special agent noticed Jenny's finger move and then a slight twitch of her face. "Jen" he whispered as if just letting out a breath.

Todd looked up at the sound of Jenny coughing profusely, He stood and walked to one side of her bed and Gibbs was the other.

Jenny's eyelids opened slowly to reveal her emerald eyes, her gaze travelled to only one of the men to which she gave a weak smile "Jethro" she mumbled hoarsely.

TBC…

**It took me forever but it's finally here yay, don't forget to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews it means so much, I'm beginning to like writing this story even though I have no idea where I'm going with it. **

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Todd looked up at the sound of Jenny coughing profusely, He stood and walked to one side of her bed and Gibbs was the other._

_Jenny's eyelids opened slowly to reveal her emerald eyes, her gaze travelled to only one of the men to which she gave a weak smile "Jethro" she mumbled hoarsely._

Now:

Gibbs couldn't help but smile down at Jenny, her eyes were open and looking at him, she spoke, she was breathing, she was going to be ok, all was right in the world, because she was his world whether she knew it or not.

The redhead began to open her mouth to speak again when Todd spoke "Don't speak to your still very weak" he said sending her a smile.

Jenny hadn't even been aware of the other man in the room, it had only been Jethro. Why the hell was Todd here? She thought. She hadn't spoken to him for months, if he was looking for a way to rekindle whatever they had which was a lighter to the burning building she and the silver haired man the other side of her, he most defiantly had another thing coming.

"I'll go get a doctor" Todd said after a moment before stepping away and calling over his shoulder "If you need me just tell a nurse to page me" then he was gone as was the awkward tension that Jenny had felt the moment she had become conscious again.

The redhead waited for a moment before turning to the blue eyes man beside her, who was now holding her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, this small but sweet gesture made Jenny's heart swell, he really did care.

"You need anything?" Gibbs asked after a moment, in a sweet comforting tone so unlike him.

Jenny just shook her head and sent him a small smile just as her doctor came in.

"Ah Mrs Shepard you awake" he said walking in to the room and over to the patient. He checked her over and made sure everything was ok, Gibbs sat nervously in the corner the whole time.

"Everything seems fine, surprisingly, considering you almost drowned and his your head very badly" the doctor concluded as Jenny lifted her hand and touched the bump on her head that was being covered by a small bandage, she wince slightly at the pane that surged across her head.

The doctors pager then went off "I have to go, your husband can tell you what happened, if you need anything get a nurse to page me, we'll discuss how long you'll have to be here later" he said pointing to Gibbs making Jenny shocked at the husband part and then leaving the room.

"Husband?" Jenny asked very concerned, had she lost her memory or something.

Gibbs chuckled to himself before sending her a warm smile "Kind of had to lie or they wouldn't let me stay and plus they presumed I was and who am I to correct them" he said wanting to add 'and what man wouldn't want to pretend you were their wife' but didn't.

"Oh" Jenny said nodding, happy that she hadn't lost her memory, "So what did happen, the last thing I remember was a gun shot and then the feeling of the car moving backwards" she said grimacing at the flashback that appeared in her mind.

Gibbs noticed this a gave her hand a comforting squeeze before talking "I shot Svetlana, then the car rolled off the end of the bridge, you must of hit your head" he said reaching up and brushing a girl of her red hair behind her ear before continuing "I jumped in and pulled you out, when I got you to the surface you weren't breathing so I started CPR and did that until the ambulance came" he said giving her a weak smile, glad it wasn't this time yesterday and that she was here safe and sound in front of him.

"Thank you" Jenny said weakly, tears almost welling in her eyes.

"I would do anything for you Jen" he said with a smile and a squeeze of her hand once again.

Jenny then leant forward and kissed him on the cheek as a way of saying thank you.

She moved her head so they were only miller meters apart she could feel his warm breath on her lips, both of their eyes grew darker with desire. Everything was in slow motion, their faces becoming closer, their hearts beating faster.

Both their eyes slid closed as their lips were almost touching, he could almost feel her soft lips on his.

The door swinging open making a large squeeze sound of the hinges made both Jenny and Gibbs jump apart. Their moment was ruined.

"Sorry was I interrupting something" Todd Gelfand said with a slightly evil smirk.

If only he knew Gibbs thought, shaking his head at the odious man, who was trying to worm his way into a place he most definably wasn't wanted.

Jenny wondered what would have happened if Todd hadn't come in, would they have kissed or would he have pulled away because he didn't feel the same.

"How are you feeling" Todd asked ignoring the special agent and going straight to the redhead.

"Fine" Jenny said with a smile. But inside wanting the doctor to get the message and just go away, but she doubted he would ever get the message unless she spelt it out for him.

"You sure, you're looking a bit pale" he said looking her up and down making the redhead feel very self-conscious.

"Wouldn't anyone, who drowned?" Gibbs asked in a sarcastic manner, this guy was supposed to be a doctor.

"Agent Gibbs I almost forgot you were here" he Gelfand said with a very obvious fake smile.

"Yes, well he did save my life and well you know…" Jenny said trying to think of something quick that might make the daughter go away.

"What?" Todd asked confused. Gibbs caught on to what the redhead was trying to do, he could always read her. Call it partner's intuition? Maybe even Lovers intuition.

"I'm her husband I think I have a right to be here" Gibbs said with a genuine smile meanwhile Jenny let out a breath.

Todd's face dropped in confusion "Really" he said rising and eyebrow.

"Almost two years" Jenny said taking Gibbs hand and squeezing it before sending him a real loving look.

Todd wasn't sure what to do or say, he's been making an ass out of himself all this time. "Well I have lives to save" he said before walking out.

"Thank God for that" Jenny said slumping back into her pillow "Thanks for doing that Jethro, Todd never really got the message" she said with a smile.

"Jen…I…we…can we…" Gibbs began not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

Jenny sat ready to listen to what he had to say but it was coming all out as a jumble, she may have learnt how to speak Gibbs years ago but this was a whole new dialogue.

"Jenny!" a voice screamed from the doorway before a blur of black and red attacked Jenny in a big hug.

"Abigail let dear Jennifer breath" Ducky said as he and the other team members entered the hospital room.

Gibbs watched as his team or his 'family' as he so often thought of them as gave Jenny a hug and made sure she was ok.

He moved from the chair and walked and leaned against the wall as Ducky took his chair and the team surrounded her. Jenny looked over Abby's shoulder was the Goth hugged her and meet Gibbs's gaze trying to work out what he was thinking about or what he was trying to say to her.

Well talk later Gibbs thought nodding his head.

TBC…

**Please give suggestions I'm stuck from here onwards.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As I said in the last chapter I'm stuck but I do have an ending in mind but it's how to get there that gets me stuck, Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Jenny had now been in hospital for a week and it was killing her, or maybe it was the fact that every time she tried to talk to Gibbs about what had happened and why he had done what he had, he would try to change the subject or someone would come in or she would fall asleep.

The silver haired man had visited her every day without fail every chance he had got, it was the highlight of her day, I mean it wasn't like she didn't like seeing Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva or Ducky but she always felt comfortable and safe when Jethro was around.

It was early evening on the second Friday since she had been in the hospital, the redhead was bored out of her mind and wanted to go home but the doctors kept telling her that she had to stay for at least another two weeks before thinking about sending her home.

So she waited for Gibbs to come hopefully bringing coffee like he had the morning before. He ears perked up at the sound of someone walking down the corridor then the door opened, her heart beating a mile a minute.

But then Todd Gelfand poked his head around the door sending her a smile. "Jenny, how are you feeling this evening?" he asked walking in.

"Fine, but could you not call me by my first name I don't think it's appropriate" she said with a fake smile, just wanting the creep to get the message and go away, what did she have to do spell it out for him?

"Ok, what should I call you then" he asked sitting in the seat she had reserved for a certain silver haired fox making her a little angry.

"How about Ms Shepard, Dr Gelfand" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms Shepard, I thought you were married so that would make you Mrs Gibbs" he said looking at her confused.

"Don't you have people to save rather than bother me?" she asked harshly, god he was irritating, what had she ever seen in him in the first place?

Todd was a little bit taken aback by the redheads outburst but he put it down to the boredom she was under, "Ok but if you need anything…" he began.

"I can get it for her" Gibbs's voice said from the doorway, the light coming around him as if he was sent from heaven and in Jenny's eyes he was her saviour.

"You can page me" Todd said through gritted teeth but smile at the same time before walking out. Gibbs sent his a scowling glare before walking over to the chair and sitting down moving a little closer to the redhead. Jenny admired how Gibbs looked in his dark jeans and red hoodie it showed his body perfectly. Got to love casual Fridays she thought with a grin.

"What did I ever see in him?" Jenny said to herself shaking her head thing of the doctor who had just been in the seat, before turning to Gibbs who looked very amused, he must have caught her looking him up and down as he walked over.

"Maybe it was the fact he saves lives for a living" he said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You save people's lives" Jenny said resting an arm on Gibbs's shoulder, he just looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and shrugged his shoulders "You've saved mine on more than one occasion" she said remembering all the bullets he pushed her out of the way of and most recently saved her from a watery grave.

Jenny stifled a yawn, her medicine and all the pain killers seemed to make her drowsy. "I've always got your back Jen" he said taking her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

The redhead's eyes began to droop as she mumbled "That's one of the reasons I love you" into the pillow, not fully aware of what she had said as she drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs had caught what she said, had she meant it? Did she love him or was it just one of those expressions you use? He didn't know, why did their relationship always have to be complicated?

In Paris they were undercover, partners, they knew it was wrong to fall in love but they couldn't help it, they both knew it wasn't necessarily going to last and Jenny had made the decision that it wouldn't.

And now it was just as complicated, so much time had passed, she was his boss now, she was the director she couldn't be seen starting a relationship with a subordinate let alone dating one.

Why couldn't they ever just be Jenny and Jethro, screw the titles and what everyone else thought, let it be just about them?

"Hey Gibbs" a voice from the doorway brought Gibbs's gaze from the redhead, he looked up and his eyes softened as they met Abby's. He got up slowly and they moved to the corridor to talk not wanting to wake Jenny up, they knew her getting better depended on the getting better and getting more sleep would help with that.

"You wanna get a coffee or something?" Gibbs asked realising he hadn't bought any with him and hadn't had some since he had left the office almost an hour ago.

"Is it ok to leave her" The bubbly Goth asked looking through the door to Jenny who was still soundly asleep.

"Yeah, the painkillers make her drowsy so she'll be out for a while" he said with a smile. Abby nodded before following Gibbs to the elevator.

Moments later Gibbs and Abby were sitting in the cafeteria, he had a coffee and she had a caf-pow. They spoke as she slurped away.

"So, how's Jenny?" Abby asked, as she hadn't really had the chance to visit the redhead as she had been busy working with other teams on cases.

"The doctors say she getting better Abs" he said with a smile "She should be able to leave in a couple of weeks" he continued taking a sip of his coffee

"How often do you come visit?" she asked.

"Every night and a couple of mornings" he said knowing maybe he was being a bit obsessive but he had to make sure she was ok.

"Gibbs, your boat must feel so neglected" the raven haired woman said with a smile as she drank the last of her highly caffeinated drink. The older man just shrugged his shoulders "Have you told her? She asked leaning forward across the table.

"Told her what Abs?" he asked, it was too late for him to be playing guessing games.

"Told the director that you love her?" Abby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's complicated Abby" Gibbs said getting up as did she and they put their empty rubbish in the bin before heading back to Jenny's room.

"Why does everything always have to be complicated" he heard Abby mutter as they stepped on the elevator.

"Abs it's getting late and Jenny's probably not going to wake up for a while, you should go home of join the guys at the bar or something" he suggested as they reached the redheads room.

"Hey why don't you come to" she whispered as Gibbs walked into the room and sat back on the chair next to the sleeping woman's bed.

"I'm fine here Abs" he said moving one of Jenny's curls out of her face.

TBC…

**I know this was kind of pointless but please review and I beg suggestions are needed any cute things or anything else please much appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Because my last chapter was boring and kind of pointless I have decided to give you guys an early update. If any of you read my other stories and are waiting for updates of either 'unmasked' or 'I'm gunna watch you shine' they will be a while as I have four stories on the go at once and have decided to focus on two then once they are done or I run out of ideas I will update them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah… **

**On with the story…**

_well, all i need is a hand to stop the tears from falling__  
><em>_I will find him, I'll find him next to me- Emeli Sande- next to me. _

Chapter 13

The sun light seeped through the blinds of the hospital room and landed right on the face of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he woke with a groan. He didn't mean to fall asleep in the chair, he meant to go home, work on his boat, have a shower, sleep in a real bed and get Jenny's last words before she fell asleep out of his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, the shiny blue orbs still glazed with tiredness after spending the night in the uncomfortable chair. Gibbs rolled his neck after sleeping with it in an awkward position.

The federal agent then felt his legs were stiff so decided to get the blood pumping, he stood up wincing a little as his knees screamed in agony before walking around the room.

Jenny as still in a deep sleep, she had rolled over sometime in the night because the redhead was no longer facing the chair he had been sitting in.

After Abby had left the night before Gibbs had planned to stay for a little while longer before leaving for the night but as it turned out he spent the night in chair.

As he watched over her he couldn't get her last words or mumbles out of his head '_That's one of the reasons I love you',_ they just clung to his heart and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

It posed so many questions, one little sentence posed so many questions, he wasn't sure it as possible but evidently it was. What did she mean by it? Was it a love as in between friends or as it the same type of love he felt for her? Was she even aware of what she was saying? Had he miss heard her?

God this woman's infuriating he thought, she was one of only a few woman he could love and hate at the same time both with the same amount of burning passion, to either yell at her or kiss her. It always used to be the latter option and it was always his preferred.

But now he probably wouldn't be able to do either, she was his boss now so it wouldn't be right for him to you tell at her and to kiss her was out of the question, she left him, she didn't want to have anything to do with him, didn't she?

He turned to her no, she looked so peacefully, so clam, almost happy, he hadn't seen her look like that in years, most of the time she had bags under her eyes and lines of frustration had begun to form, and most of it was his fault, he decided, with a nod of his head it was set, from now on he would try to be much better, he would try to not get into so much trouble.

"Jethro" a soft voice said from the bed, Gibbs turned at the sound of his name. "Jethro" again he walked over to her side of the bed and noticed she was having a nightmare. "No leave him alone" she said again tossing.

Gibbs thought back to the times when he had had nightmares in Paris and Jenny would wake him up, so tried to do the same thing or what he could remember.

He carefully got onto the bed, hoping not to hurt her and prolong her stay. Slowly he leant over and kissed the top of her head as she spooned her from behind, he wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Jenny" he whispered into her ear trying to lull her gently out of the hell she would think she was in.

"Jen" he whispered again, pushing her hair out of her face, he felt her stiffen all of a sudden before turning over slowly and facing him her eyes filled with tiredness and slight glimmers of tears.

"It's ok Jen I've got you" he said hugging her close, her head resting against his chest, Jenny snuggled further into his embrace afraid to close her eyes encase the nightmare came back again. "I've always got you" he said lowering his head and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up so her innocent green orbs meeting his deep blue.

"You have nothing to say sorry for" He said whipping away a tear that was falling down her cheek, sometimes she forgot how sweet and caring he could be.

"Yes I do" she said shaking her head "I know you don't like apologies and you see them as a weakness but then I am weak, I am weak for not being able to follow my heart and leaving you behind, I'm sorry for that, and I'm sorry for making you risk your life saving me" she said placing her hand on his cheek in the hopes he would forgive her.

Everything she had said made Gibbs's heart swell, it was about time he spoke from his heart "Jen, I forgave you years ago for Paris and as for saving your life I would do that however many times again as long as it keeps you with me" he said making her smile before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, although she wanted to kiss him on the lips he hadn't yet said or give any inclination that he was still in love with her.

The redhead was surprised when he continued to speak "You're not weak, you're strong, stronger than you think you are, you made your way in a man's world and looked very good doing it" he said with a smile making her laugh.

They stayed holding each other for a while, he ran a hand down her arm as she took comfort in the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Jenny was just about to drift off to sleep again when Gibbs began to move making her open her eyes. She looked at him confused, he tried his hardest not to tell her how sweet she looked when she didn't understand something, "I'm not going anywhere just to the chair" he said with a smile holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Jenny smiled not saying a word, words were never needed between them, they realised that now. She watched with a smile as he walked around the bed and to the chair he had slept in the night before.

He sat watching her in a comfortable silence, which he broke moments later "is this what it was like?" he asked.

Jenny turned and looked at him snuggling slight more into the fluffy pillow "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was in a coma, did it feel the same as when we were in the ambulance and I watched you flat line and the paramedic have to resuscitate you?"

Jenny thought for a moment "No" she replied simply, he raised an eyebrow as to question how so "You still don't remember do you?" she said in surprise.

Gibbs was now the one who was confused "My memories still fuzzy on a few things" he said worried at what she had been hiding.

"The night before you were in the coma, I came to you and asked for forgiveness, I asked for a second chance and you said you loved me and we…" she began with tear-filled eyes watching as it all came rushing back to him.

"The memory I had of us it wasn't one from Europe it was of the night before" he muttered to himself trying to imagine how it must have felt.

"Yes it was, but you woke up and didn't remember any of it, the only thing you remembered me for was that, it made me think that was all I was to you just someone to sleep with and made me think I was right to have left you" she said, not surprised at the hurt and shocked expression that covered his usual handsome face.

"Jen you know that's not true" he said grabbing her hand, taking it in his and kissing her knuckles.

"I know that now but I didn't then, so I went out with Todd and realised that there was no one but you, I mean as I came back to the table I pictured you not him" she said raising her free hand and ran a finger down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jen" he said shaking his head.

"But you have a rule against it" she said with a smile as he moved closer to her, his face so close to hers.

"Your worth breaking the rules for" he said against her lips, Jenny smiled before kissing him, slowly and softly, finally they kissed with no interruptions, she thought as he kissed her back. His hand trailing down her back while Jenny ran her hands through his salt and pepper hair loving the fact she could do that again.

The only reason the kiss ended was because of the lack of breath, both were left heavily panting out of breath, Jenny rested her forehead against his. Her hands playing with the

"Good Morning Mrs Gibbs" Todd Gelfand said walking into the room not even bothering to look up from her chart that was in his hands.

Gibbs and Jenny both pulled away but held hands, Todd noticed this but didn't mind I mean they were husband and wife, but he was sure they were lying.

"Good morning doctor" jenny said with a smile, it wouldn't go away she was in love and had the man she loved so why couldn't she smile.

"Doc" Gibbs said with a nod.

"I have good news and bad news" he said making both Jenny and Gibbs's hearts skip and beat out of worry.

"The good news is you're a lot better, almost recovered in fact" he said with a pleasant smile.

"And the bad news?" Jenny asked gripping Gibbs's hand knowing whatever the problem was they would face it together.

"Well I'm sorry to say, that you'll be able to leave by the end of the week and so won't be seeing me much longer" he said shaking his head.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and smiled, she was finally going to be free to go. "There is one problem though" he said making the happy couple look at him "You're not fooling anyone I know you not married so who will you be staying with for a week or two you're not allowed to be on your own or you'll have to stay in the hospital for longer and I know you live alone?" he asked hoping she might have to stay with him.

"I'll stay with her for the time being" Gibbs said making Todd frown but Jenny grin and nod in agreement.

"I'll get the papers drawn up" the doctor said before leaving the room.

Jenny just hoped the week would hurry up.

TBC…

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews it means so much.**

Chapter 14

"Good morning Ms Shepard" Todd Gelfand greeted the redhead as he walked into the room, discharge papers in hand.

"Good morning Doctor" Jenny said sitting up in bed, a little disappointed that it wasn't Gibbs who was coming in to the room.

"Is Mr Gibbs not here yet?" he asked looking around the room, surprised he couldn't see the silver haired man, but then it gave him more time with the beautiful redhead.

"He'll be here soon" Jenny said giving him a weak smile "Anyway, what time do I get discharged?" she asked. She couldn't wait to be home, she always hated hospitals they only ever meant bad things for her or someone she loved.

"Well if Gibbs doesn't come soon so he can sign the discharge papers you won't be going anywhere unless you're willing to stay with someone else…" he said looking at her hopefully.

Jenny gave him a weak smile before saying "I'm sure I could stay with Abby or Ziva if I can't with Jethro" she said hoping that to dear God he would come in soon, she felt uncomfortable around Todd, the way he looked at her and spoke just made him creepy and desperate.

"If you can't what with me?" Gibbs asked smoothly as he walked in to the room and past Todd.

"Dr Gelfand was just saying that if you weren't going to make it I would need to find someone else to stay with" she said sending him an appreciative smile, then she noticed the duffle bag he was carrying.

"Yeah sorry I wanted to get you some clothes to change in to so I stopped at your house on the way" he said lifting the duffle bag as she nodded.

"Well the doctor checked her over and said that Jenny was free to go, I have the discharge form for you to fill out here, you can hand it in at the desk on your way out" Todd said putting the papers down on the end of Jenny's bed before turning to leave "It was good to see you Jenny" he said with a weak smile his eyes full of regret and sorrow. "I hope I don't see wither of you or your friends here again unless it is for a good reason" he said with a nod before finally leaving the pair alone.

As soon as the brunet man was gone Gibbs turned to Jenny and smile "Your free to go" he grinned yet she did not back, in fact she sat glaring at him with her arms folded over her chest. "What?" he asked concerned.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" she asked motioning to the duffle bag that had been in the bottom of her wardrobe the last time she checked.

"I used a key" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, but it just made the redhead more confused.

"What key I never gave you a key to my house" she said just as he produce a familiar shaped key that was identical to the one that was one her key chain.

"Yeah you did" he said walking over to her more with a smirk on his face as she tried hard to remember but he would have to jog her memory. "It was raining, couple of days before Paris, I tried calling you a million times so we could uh…go over the mission plans and you didn't answer your phone so I…" he said in a dreamy like tone well all of a sudden Jenny remembered.

"You tried to climb over my back fence only to be met by me and my gun, so I gave you" she said but he finished.

"You gave me a key so next time I wouldn't break down the front door, I mean I know how you've always been fond of" he said with a smile as he finally sat down next to her on the hospital bed.

"Your right ever since I was a little girl" she said with a grin, God this man new her well she thought.

"I love you Jen" Gibbs said pushing a red curl out of her eyes before moving closer to her.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny said touching his cheek with her hand before kissing him gently, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Jethro…" Jenny said once they parted, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Mmm" he said his hands tracing her curves light as not to hurt her.

"Can we keep this between us, not tell the team, for a while, just you and me" she asked, the redhead had been thinking a lot about their new found relationship and decided she wanted to keep it to them just for a while.

"Whatever you want Jen" Gibbs said softly, he didn't mind if she wanted to scream the news of their relationship from the roof tops or whether she wanted to keep it a secret as longs as they were together he didn't mind.

Jenny kissed him on the lips again quickly before looking over to the duffle bag "What did you get for me to change into" she said motioning for him to pass the bag to her.

He picked it up and watched as she opened it, pulling out a pair of jeans, a comfortable t-shirt "You went through my underwear draw" she said holding up a frilly pair of underwear.

"I thought they would be more comfortable than the paper pair they have here" he said with a cheeky grin earning him a jab in the chest.

"You start on the paper work I'm going to get changed" she said picking up the clothes and walking towards the bathroom.

"If you need any help just call and I'll gladly come in and help" he said grabbing a pen out of the bag and starting to read the papers.

"I'll be perfectly fine thank you" She said with smile before closing the bathroom door.

Once in the bathroom, Jenny finally looked at herself since being taken by Svetlana all those weeks ago. Her hair was a mess, her face and limbs were covered in bruises, she had bags under her eyes her skin was ghostly pale but the thing that shocked her most was the face she was smiling, a real genuine smile, she was happy, and it was all because she had the man she loved back in her life.

She began to laugh to herself and she didn't know why, she heard a soft nock on the door then the voice of the man she loved "Jen you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a little while" she called back before beginning to change.

Gibbs nodded to himself before walking over to the chair and proceeded to write down all his contact information and signing it saying that Jenny would be his full responsibility for the next week or so and he was just fine with that.

He looked up moments later at the sound of the door to the bathroom opening showing Jenny looking very good in her casual clothes, with a smile on her face, "You all done with that?" she asked pointing to the papers he was all of a sudden gripping very tightly.

"Uhuh" he said slowly standing up as Jenny began to walk towards him, He picked up the duffle bag now full of a book and other things she had been given by the team to keep her occupied during her stay, he then picked up the box of her belonging like the clothes she had been wearing or other objects she had on her.

After Gibbs had dropped the papers off at the nurses' station the couple walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand to his car. Where he proceeded to help her in to the car despite her protests that she was capable.

They drove in silence stealing glances at one another whenever they could. As they neared the Georgetown property they got stuck at a red light as Gibbs decided to ask her a question. "Jen" he said her name making her look at him rather than outside the window.

"Yeah" she said her voice a little hoarse as of the lack of talking for a while.

"When we were in your study after Naomi came and it was a crime scene, Tony found the begging of a letter with…" he began trying not the break the egg shells he felt he was walking on.

"It said Dear Jethro" she said shaking her head "I was writing it before she came I don't even know what I would have written" she said a tear threatening to fall, Gibbs leant over and rested his hand on her knee before giving it a small squeeze making her smile to him.

Moments later they arrived at the familiar house, Jenny wasn't sure she wanted to go in, this house held so many memories for her some good but mostly bad. "You ok?" he asked worried she might be getting sick and he would take her back to the hospital.

"Yeah I'm fine, just memories of the last time I was here…" she began but was cut off By Gibbs putting and arm around her and giving her an awkward hug before kissing the top of her head.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again, if you want to go somewhere else we can, my house or whatever" he said mentally head slapping himself for not thinking how she would feel about going back to the place she had been kidnapped.

"Would you mind, only for a couple of days" she said and he nodded.

"We'll grab you some stuff and then head over to mine ok" he said and she nodded before finally getting out of the car and walking towards the house.

Once inside Gibbs turned to Jenny "Wait here I'll grab your stuff" he said before making his way quickly up the stairs.

Jenny stood in the hall, she didn't feel like she was at home, it was as if she was in a haunted abandoned house. The redhead closed her eyes and tried to think of the good memories of a little girl running around the house, her father chasing her, cooking with her mother in the kitchen.

She began to walk around the ground floor of the house, she went passed the lounge and stopped when she reached the study, the last time she had seen the room it had all been a blur but she was sure there were papers everywhere and blood, her blood on the floor.

Jenny looked down at the scabs on her arms and legs, she knew they would probably scar and so the memory of her not being able to defend herself would haunt her mind forever.

The room was now cleaned up, the blood now just small barely noticeable stains on the wooden floors and walls, the papers all pilled on her desk neatly next to pictures in broken frames, and a glass tumbler was missing from her drink's cabernet.

She shook her head and decided to check the kitchen, her eyes were drawn to the window looking out onto the garden, she could make out the tree with the bench under it, she picture the younger her laying with her head on Gibbs's lap while they watched the world go by swapping tender kisses and secret glances, what she wouldn't give to go back to that moment and stop herself from making a decision in the future she would truly forget.

Jenny turned when she felt someone standing in the doorway; slowly she turned and was met with Gibbs leaning against the door frame holding two bags of clothes and other things, he dropped them on the floor before approaching her slowly and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest trying to feel as safe as possible. "It's ok Jen your safe" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Can we go now?" she asked wanting to leave as soon as possible, she would have to come back and face the house and all the memories it harboured one day, but not today and when they day would come Gibbs would be there with her right by her side.

Gibbs nodded before taking her hand in his and walking towards the door before picking up the bags and walking back out to the car.

Hours later both lay in Gibbs's bed at his house Gibbs was fast asleep with Jenny resting her head on his chest, their fingers entwined, resting over his heart.

Jenny was wide awake, she looked up to the man she loved, surprised at how peaceful and content he looked when he slept, he was less of the grumpy old man and more of the fun, passionate, caring person that he was inside.

She sighed contently before trying to drift of the sleep, feeling safer than she had done in years.

TBC…

**What did you think? Should get Jibbsy in the next chapter hope you guys like this one though please review….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your reviews and stuff it means so much.**

Chapter 15

It had now been a week since Jenny had been released from the hospital; she and Gibbs were still living together. There had been a couple of fights mostly about him trying to help her when she protested she was capable but then they wouldn't be Jenny and Gibbs if they didn't fight with each other along the way.

Jenny no longer needed to be looked after by someone so it was Gibbs's first day at work, he hadn't want to leave her but she insisted she would call if she needed anything and he had bad guys to catch.

Jenny was sitting on the sofa in Gibbs's lounge watching ZNN to see what was going on up on the hill when the phone rang, She knew exactly who it was, it was the same person who had phoned an hour before and the hour before that "Gibbs's residence how my I help you" she answered in a cheery sing song voice.

"Hey Jen" he said, it almost sounded like he was smirking.

"Jethro" she said with a smile.

"Works not the same without being able to watch as you walk up and down the catwalk or call me into your office and have ago at me about something that I'm not really listening to instead I'm just thinking of ways to…shut you up" he said going from whiney to seductive at the end.

Jenny couldn't believe that even just a phone call with this man could make her blush, "I take it the team are on a break, no case to solve?" she asked changing to a comfier position on the sofa so she was no laying with her head on a cushion.

"Nope just paper work, the team bickering as usual getting on my nerves so I sent them on an early break" he said leaning back on his chair "How you feeling? Need me to get you anything?" he asked.

"No Jethro I'm fine same as when you called an hour ago and the hour before that" she said, inside loving that her cared so much.

"I know just want to make sure" he said, all of a sudden his voice sounded very serious. "Oh Yeah Cynthia wanted me to tell you she was going to come over in her lunch break there are things she wants to discuss, but I mean that could be lady things for all I know" he said taking delight in the sound of Jenny's laughter as it rang down the phone.

"You not coming home for lunch?" she asked with a slight pout.

"No it's either I work on file's into lunch come home early to my beautiful girl or I go home for lunch to see her and leave really late so much so the time I come home your asleep" he explained just as the elevator arrived holding his team.

Jenny's heart swelled at being referred to as 'his girl', she should have been a little angry, she wasn't 'his' she was her own person no one owned her but she hadn't been his anything in a long time other than his boss.

"I have to go Jen" he said as his team stepped out wanting to stay on the phone but he had work to do and she had to rest.

"Ok, be safe, love you" she said with a smile, loving how natural the last two words felt as she said them to him.

"I love you too Jen, call if you need anything" he said.

"I will, bye" was her only reply before putting the phone down, she threw the phone on the sofa beside her and sighed, leaning her head back against the cushion and closing her eyes.

What felt like moments later there was a knock at the front door, Jenny's eyes shot open at the sound, she looked around the room and eyed the clock on the mantel piece, all of a sudden thirty minutes had passed, had she fallen asleep? She thought.

There was another knock so Jenny got up from the sofa, quickly running a hand over her clothes to straighten out her t-shirt. She walked to the door making sure her gun was in reach if needed.

Opening the door slowly she was expecting Cynthia or a member of the team but not Todd Gelfand. "Todd, how the hell did you know how to find me?" she asked with hands on her hips.

"The form Gibbs filled out had his address on it" he said with a smile, trying to step into the house but Jenny blocked him.

"What do you want?" she asked knowing that if he didn't hurry up she would most defiantly need the gun.

"I wanted to see how you were" he said innocently, with a hint of hope flashing in his eyes.

"Well as you can see I'm fine" Jenny said about to shut the door in his face but his hand stopped her. She gave him a look as to say, you have more to say to me.

"Well as your looking so much better I wondered maybe if you would like to go to dinner?" he asked sounded whiney and bit as if he was begging.

Jenny took a deep breath before saying "Look Todd I wasn't kidding the last time when I told you I was in love with someone else and that _we could never work_" she paused shifting her feet a little before continuing "the truth is I was using you to get over someone who will always be in my life and always have my heart, my whole heart and I'm sure there is someone like that out there for you and that person most defiantly isn't me"

Todd nodded slowly "Thank you for being honest with me Jenny" he mumbled before leaning up and kissing her on the cheek before turning on his heels and walking after away.

Jenny wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her t-shirt before closing the door. She closed her eyes and sighed, thank God he was gone, she thought before pushing herself off of the door and walking into the kitchen to get a mug of coffee.

Just as the redhead was about to get comfy on the sofa again there was another knock at the door, this time it was Cynthia. "Good afternoon Director" her assistant greeted her warmly with a smile.

"Please Cynthia were out of the office, call me Jenny" she said letting the woman in and following her to the lounge.

"I brought files for you to look over that you asked me to of course I didn't tell special agent Gibbs that" she said taking the small pile of folders from under her arm and handing them to her boss.

"Just because I'm not at work doesn't me the work can't come to me" the redhead said taking them "You want coffee or something?" she asked motioning to the kitchen.

"I'm meeting my sister for lunch so I better be going" The younger woman said looking at her watch before sending the woman a smile.

"Ok sure, have a nice time" Jenny said seeing the woman out. Once the doors were shut Jenny looked down to the files "Finally something to do" she said with a grin, she had always hated being sick or hurt and having to stay inside she had always thought it a waste of time when there was so much of the world to see and be explored.

Hours later at the NCIS headquarters…

After many hours of paper work and listening to the team argue, mainly a certain Italian and Israeli, the pencil finally snapped literally Gibbs had broken had snapped a pencil in half and it lay in pieces on his desk. He had had enough "That's it go home" he growled making the bickering between two of the agents stop and Tim look up from his computer.

"Boss…" Tony began but Gibbs cut him off.

"Go before I change my mind" he said pointing to the elevator not even looking at the three members of his team.

"But what about the reports we've still got some to finish and the director will want them" Tony said pointing to the pile on his desk.

"What Jenny doesn't know won't hurt her" Gibbs grumbled. The team mates looked at each other before taking the hint and leaving the bullpen without saying a word, just giving each other strange looks.

Ten minutes later Gibbs himself decided to leave the bullpen, he turned off his desk lamp before looking up to the catwalk, he half expected to find Jenny leaning over the railing, surveying her 'kingdom' then she would notice him and give him a sad smile.

But she wasn't, she was safe at his house waiting for him. At that thought he grabbed his coat before walking to the elevator and putting his coat on before facing the cold winters night as he walked to his car. The air was cold around him and his breath could be seen in front of his face, he couldn't wait to get home a snuggled up close to the woman he loved.

Jenny was just flicking through the last case file when she saw the headlights of Gibbs's car shine through the window, she quickly got to her feet before trying to find somewhere to hide it, she knew he would be more the just angry if he found out she had been working on files instead of resting.

Gibbs opened the front door just in time to see Jenny walking down the stairs. "Your home early" she said noting the time.

"Well I have someone to come home to now" he said walking over to her and rapping his arms around her waist before giving her a sweet short kiss hello. "The team may also have been very annoying" he mumbled into her hair as he breathed in her perfume, the same she had all those years ago when they were partners, a fragrance that would always make him think of home.

Jenny let out a small laugh before taking his hand in hers and walking into the living room before they both sat down on the sofa.

As Gibbs sat on the sofa Jenny sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder before he dropped a kiss to her forehead "Where are they Jen?" he asked making her look up and time with a face that protested innocence.

"What Jethro?"

"The case files Cynthia brought with her when she came to visit?" he asked with a knowing smile. "Oh come on Jen I know you"

"There under the bed" he mumbled slightly embarrassed he knew her so well.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy tomorrow please, for me" he said smiling when she nodded " I know you hate being at home but it's not forever just a couple more weeks" he said and she nodded.

"I know" she said giving him a smile before snuggling more into his shoulder and closing her eyes for a moment as he wrapped an arm around her brining her closer to him.

She loved being in his arms, it was moments like this she wished would last forever or she could put in a bottle and open up whenever she felt upset or angry. It was moments like this she got to see the real Jethro, the passionate, caring, soft side of him the man that wasn't haunted by the memories of his wife and daughter, the man that the little boy he was had always aspired to be.

He felt the same way, he loved being able to have her in his arms, to know that she was safe with him and not drowning her sorrows in a bottle of bourbon in a dark and dingy house haunted by ghosts of what once were and could have been, it was times like this he got to see the real Jenny not the ice- cold no nonsense director she was at work but the soft easy going funny, smart beautiful person he loved and would continue to love for many years to come.

This was where he wanted to be, who he wanted to be with, he knew what the next words out of his mouth would be before he said them and there was no way he was going to stop them, it was words from the heart.

"Marry me"

TBC…

**What will she say? Review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews, I think we all know what Jenny's answers gunna be. Enjoy**

Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_This was where he wanted to be, who he wanted to be with, he knew what the next words out of his mouth would be before he said them and there was no way he was going to stop them, it was words from the heart._

_"Marry me"_

_Now:_

'Marry me', did she hear him correctly? Did he really just ask her to marry him, to be his wife? Jenny knew Gibbs wasn't afraid of commitment but she was shocked, she had imagined this moment ever since she had realised she was in love with him and she always had just one answer to that question.

Jenny looked up at him; she still sat with his arm around her, "What?" she asked barley a whisper, her green eyes swirling with confusion.

Gibbs looked straight into her eyes, baby blue meeting pastel green, "Me you get married" the love and lust he felt as always when he was around her, he hadn't felt this alive in years, his mind and heart beating a mile a minute.

"Well I'd want a ring" Jenny said sitting closer to him, her heart also beating a mile a minute.

It took Gibbs a moment to realise what she was saying "Are you saying yes?" he asked slightly unsure if he had heard her correctly.

Jenny nodded her head slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his arm around so they were resting on her back and playing with the ends of her hair. Their lips met in a slow sweet passionate kiss, showing all the love they shared and had missed over the years they had been apart.

Moments later the lack of air made them pull apart, their limbs still entangled in one another "I love you" Jenny said running hand through his silver hair.

Suddenly Gibbs kissed Jenny on the cheek before lifting her off of his lap and putting her next to him on the sofa before jumping up from his seat. "About that ring" he muttered to himself before heading to the basement.

Jenny sat confused for a moment before getting up from the sofa and following her fiancé, she couldn't wait to call him that. She followed the open door into the hallway; she wasn't surprised to find the light of the basement on.

As she opened the door she could hear him moving round and crashing about. "Jethro what are you doing?" she asked walking down the stairs like she had done so often years before, as he picked up a mason jar of tools and pour them onto a work bench and looking through them before picking one up with a grin.

Jenny just reached the bottom of the stairs as he walked over to her and took her by her left hand and getting down on one knee. Her eyes went wide, she had never expected him to get on one knee and hadn't he already proposed to her?

"Jenny Shepard will you marry me?" he asked this time holding a silver washer in his hand just big enough for her slender finger.

She felt overwhelmed, how could she ever so no to him, who in their right mind ever would. "Yes" she said weakly before he stood up and pushed the round metal disk with the hole in the middle onto her finger, who had ever thought he could be so romantic.

He kissed her again pulling the redhead closer to him wrapping his arms around her showing they were together and would be for a long time.

They stay wrapped in each other's arms in his dark and dusty basement, but it was fitting it was where they had previously spent most of their time out of the office. "Let's get married now" Jenny said looking up at him not sure herself if she had just said the words.

Gibbs looked at her as to ask why "After everything over the past years, your coma my drowning and kidnapping, doesn't it prove that were not invincible, we don't have forever, so now, tonight we should go to a registry office, as Jenny and Jethro, just to people who are madly in love and get married" she said her eyes and voice full of emotion and love.

He began to run his hands up her arms "Are you sure you don't want the team or Ducky…" he began not wanting her to make a decision she might regret later.

"No, just you and me" She said smiling as he nodded slowly.

"I'll do whatever you want Jen, as long as I have you as my wife in the end I don't care" he said before pulling her into another kiss one which she eagerly returned. She was going to have this man as a husband, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Come on" Gibbs said grabbing Jenny by the wrist and pulling her up the stairs, both of them letting out laughs of joy and excitement as they grabbed their coats and keys before heading out into the cold winter's air.

Gibbs drove to the nearest registry office he knew of, both of them knew this was spontaneous and a little rushed and not ordinary but when had anything in their messed up love story ever been ordinary or the proper thing to do, that's what made and was going to make their lives together all the more fun. They both knew they weren't perfect but what's not more boring than perfect?

Twenty minutes of smiling and secret looks later they pulled up outside the registry office, both not being very religious they automatically ruled out a church. Gibbs gave the redhead a look that seemed to ask if she was sure, she gave a grin and a nod back before getting out of the car and he followed meeting her at the front of the car and taking her hand in his.

Five minutes later they sat waiting for a slot for them to get married apparently other people wanted to as well. Jenny sat looking at her 'ring', well it wasn't a fancy ring let alone a real one but it meant so much more than a real one ever would, it was something she would always keep with her, it was just so Gibbs, so them.

Moments later it was their turn to get married, to spend the rest of their lives together, they stood opposite each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. "Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Shepard to be you lawfully wedded wife, through richer, poorer, sickness and health" the efficient.

"I do" Gibbs said stepping a little closer to his soon to be wife.

"And do you Jennifer Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer, poorer in sickness and health"

"I do" she said sending Gibbs a grin, one which he couldn't help but return.

"Do you have rings?" The efficient asked looking at the couple both of whom were empty handed.

"This was kind of on impulse, so we don't have any" Jenny explained.

"Impulse is always more romantic and best, you see the kids these days planning months for big fancy weddings, when all should matter is that you love one another not how many tears your cake has" the efficient began to ramble, he was tall slim and had platinum hair, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Jenny then wanted to speak making the man cut his ramble short; instead of exchanging rings they would do words.

"Jethro I realised many years ago that I had left my heart in Paris when I left you, I thought I would never get it back and that it would be lost there forever, when you came back into my life I soon realised that when I left my heart behind you took it with you and you still have it now and always will and the fact that your trusting me with your heart again means so much considering how I mishandled it last time and I promise I won't make the mistake again" she said making Gibbs's and the other man in the room's heart swell.

Gibbs took a moment to take a breath before speaking "You know I'm not a man of words, but I'll try to be now…I love you Jenny, I don't think I can say it any simpler than that, you've never tried to change me, you've never asked me to, you took me as I am and I'm still surprised you wouldn't want a younger nicer guy than me but you do and I know I never say it often enough but I do love you with all my heart and soul and so much more" Gibbs concluded, Jenny was almost on the verge of tears, she then leant forward and captured his lips in hers in a slow passionate kiss.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife" he said not even bothering to get to the 'you may now kiss the bride' considering the fact they were already lost in one another. The efficient didn't think he'd ever seen a couple so in love, so in tune with one another, so meant to be before.

Both Gibbs's broke apart leaning their heads against one another's "Mrs Gibbs" he said making her smile, she liked the sound of that.

Thirty minutes later after another searing kiss in the drive way, the couple then stumbled out of the car and to the house, not losing contact the whole time.

Jenny's hands went under Gibbs's shirt, she traced his muscles loving how they felt under her fingertips, when all of a sudden Gibbs felt the 'engagement washer graze his chest "We'll get proper rings" He said nipping at her ear after speaking. "Tomorrow" he breathed out.

"What will we do until then?" Jenny asked starting to unbutton his shirt as he put his hands on her hips playing with the hem of her jumper.

"Oh I have a couple of ideas" he mumbled against her lips before all of a sudden lifting her up bridal style, and carrying her across the threshold.

TBC…

**Ok kind of carp, any suggestions on where to go from here or I'm going to an epilogue and ending this. Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 100 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SO TOTALLY AWSOME AND IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH. **

Chapter 17

The sun light seeped through the curtains, showing the outline of two lovers entwined under the cream bed covers.

Gibbs woke up first as the light was shining on his face. His eye lids opened slowly, revealing tired blue eyes, he tried to move his arm to stretch it but found it was trapped under something or more like someone.

He looked over and smiled at the redhead who was resting her head on his arm as she slept; his hand was entangled in her silky red locks. His eyes travelled from her face to where the cream sheet rested just above her chest.

That was his wife. Gibbs kept repeating that to himself, it still hadn't sunk in that he was married to her; they had gotten married last night on spur of the moment, very romantic.

It would probably never set in he mused. He couldn't wait to wake up to her every morning, to be able to call her his wife. He loved her so much.

Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him, spooning her from behind as he buried his head in her hair and taking a deep breath inhaling the smell of her shampoo, French perfume and just the natural sent of her, a heady mix he would never get tired of.

He then felt Jenny's body stiffen in his arms as she woke up. She let out a light groan before lifting her hand and pushing her hair out of her face, only to notice the washer on her left ring finger. Jenny was shocked and confused for a moment before everything came rushing back to her.

As soon as she had remembered everything she turned being careful to stay in the confines of her _husband's _arms. "Good morning Mr Gibbs" she said with a smile before she lifted her hand and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"It's a very good morning Mrs Gibbs" he said with a smile before claiming his lips with hers. Just as things began to get heated a mobile phone began to ring.

Gibbs groaned as Jenny pulled away and reached up for the phone. "Shepard" Jenny answered as her husband began to kiss a path from Jenny's colour bone to her cheek.

"Ugh Director…" Tony DiNozzo's voice rang down the phone; he wondered why Jenny had answered when he was looking for Gibbs.

Jenny took a deep breath before getting the phone and shoving it into Gibbs's bare chest before whispering into his ear "It's your phone" before biting his earlobe playfully.

"What" Gibbs barked down the phone not happy with whoever was causing him from continuing the previous activity's.

"We were seeing if you were ok boss, your almost two hours late, are you coming in?" Tony asked sheepishly knowing what he was doing was going to cause him a weeks' worth of head slaps.

"Yes DiNozzo I'm having the morning off I'll be in this afternoon" he said before putting the phone down and chucking it onto the bedroom floor where it landed next to the discarded clothes from the night before.

"Now where were we" Gibbs said with a grin as he turned back to face his wife.

"Just about here" Jenny said pulling him so he was over her and kissing him.

Meanwhile back at the NCIS headquarters:

Tony put down his phone after having Gibbs put the phone down on him. He looked over to the four other people in the bullpen.

"What did Gibbs say, is he ok?" Abby asked from her place on the edge of Tim's desk, before nervously taking a sip of her caf-pow.

"Yeah, he just said he would be in this afternoon" Tony said still looking confused.

"Something you're not telling us Tony?" Ziva asked leaning back on her chair provocatively.

"No…well actually I was wondering why the director answered the phone before passing it to Gibbs?" he asked confused.

"Because she is staying with him while she recovers" Tim said as if it was obvious.

"Gibbs sounded like he had only just woke up, why would….unless they were in bed together" Tony said standing up as he said the last part. All the dots began to join together.

"Don't be silly Tony" Ziva said shaking her head. Tony then looked at Ziva before coming for behind his desk and slowly walking over to her, "What do you want Tony?" the Israeli asked looking to the Italian.

"You're the directors best friend are you not?" Tony asked with a grin.

Ziva thought for a moment "She and I have worked together in the past so yes we are friends, what are you getting at?" she asked as she leaned forward.

"Well in the past the director must have spoken of her past, maybe a certain blue eyed male, this tall" he said motioning to the height of Gibbs with his hand "drinks a lot of coffee and had fifty rules"

"No she did not" Ziva lied, something she was actually thankful she learnt from Mossed. She didn't want the team to know that Ziva knew everything about Jenny and Gibbs's relationship, after Jenny had gotten drunk on bourbon and broken down in the Israelis arms, it was only when she had come to D.C and met Gibbs that she had known the identity of the man she left in Paris.

The Italian felt disappointed by the fact Ziva didn't know anything or wouldn't tell, he turned on his heels and eyed the ME, who was leaning against Gibbs's desk. "Ducky" he said with delight in his voice.

The old man just gave him a weary look, "You've known Gibbs and the Director for years, you ever notice anything about them?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that is for me to know and you four to never find out" Ducky said pushing himself off of Gibbs's desk before walking to the elevator.

"I should get back to work too" Abby said throwing the now empty caf-pow in the bin "See you later guys" she said before joining Ducky at the elevator.

"What do you think he was hiding?" Tony asked walking back to his desk, in a sulk.

"I don't know Tony, you'd better get a start on the paper work, I don't think Gibbs would be to happy to come in a find that you were too busy gossiping like a call girl to do some work"

"School Girl" Tony corrected her.

"You seriously have problems Tony, try going for Girls that are nearer your real age rather than your mental one" Ziva said shaking her head.

Tony just looked shocked, "Probie help me out here" He said looking over to Tim, who was supressing a laugh.

"He meant gossiping like a school girl, you said call girl he was correcting you" Tim said sending Ziva a warm smile.

"Thank you McGee" the Israeli said a little embarrassed before getting back to her work.

Later with the Gibbs's.

After another round of love making Gibbs lay in bed with Jenny's head on his chest, she listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat as he ran his fingers through her red curls.

Jenny lifted her left hand and looked at the washer on it, it wasn't a ring but that's what made it so much more romantic. She looked up her husband and smiled "I love you" she said placing a soft kiss to his chest.

"Mmm I love you too" he said kissing the top of her head, he wished they could stay like this forever, just have her in his arms but he made a promise that he had to keep.

All of a sudden Gibbs listed his wife off of him and rested her on the other side of the bed, he got out of bed and was about to grab his boxers when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jenny, who was grinning at him "Where are you going?" she asked starting to drag him back into the bed.

Gibbs leant down and kissed her, pulling away soon enough so she would deepen it, "It's time to get rings" he said before slipping out of the bed and putting on his boxers before going into the bathroom.

An hour later and the happy couple were walking down the street, holding hands as they walked to the jewellers.

They found a small jewellers on the edge of the city centre. The happy couple began to look into the window, when two wedding rings a man and a woman's caught their eyes, the mans was a simple silver ring, while the woman's was the same silver but had three small diamonds in the middle.

"Can I help you" the shop keeper asked coming over to the couple.

"Yes, we would like those" Gibbs said pointing to the two rings in question.

Once all the measurements had been made and the rings tried on it was time for Jenny to make the hard choice of an engagement ring. "You can have whatever one you want" Gibbs said wanting to pick something she would like.

Twenty agonising minutes later and Jenny found the perfect one, and Gibbs liked it to. It was silver much like the wedding rings, a emerald and sapphire in the middle, showing Jenny and Gibbs.

They walked out of the shop with rings, their happy ending was beginning to become a reality. But now they just had to find a way of telling the team.

TBC…

**Crap chapter sorry, I don't know how to let the team find out I need help so please give any and all suggestions. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank: teardrops of ink, K8 .G.H Ducey and RhizOneill for reviewing the last chapter it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything **

Chapter 18

Just as Gibbs had said he would, he arrived at the NCI headquarters later that afternoon, wearing his wedding ring.

Before he had left for work Gibbs and Jenny had talked about how they were going to break the news to the team, they decided that it would be more fun to see if they noticed, so apart from Ducky, because he would most likely to be able to guess straight away, they decided they wouldn't tell anyone.

They had kissed on the door step and he had made his wife promise she would relax, he only just realised she was on her last week of medical leave after everything and that she had been over doing things for the past day.

"Afternoon boss" Tony greeted the older man as he walked passed. Gibbs just grunted in acknowledgement before going straight to his desk.

"We have a case?" he asked looking at all three of his team mates.

"No, we have been doing paper work" Ziva said as Gibbs nodded to her.

"I'm going to see Ducky" he got up and grumbled before heading to the elevator.

"Anyone notice anything different about him?" Tony asked, looking from Ziva to Tim.

"No Tony I did not" Ziva said speaking for both herself and Tim as he just shook his head.

Moments later in autopsy…

"Ah Jethro" Ducky greeted his friend as he turned in his chair.

"Hey Duck" he said with a smile.

"How is Jennifer?" he asked knowing she was most likely the reason he missed the mornings work.

"She's doing great Duck just being her stubborn usual self, getting Cynthia to drop of files for her" he said remembering when he had come home yesterday, yesterday it seemed like a million miles away, it was hard for him to think that everything had happened in just one night.

"You and Jennifer are both too stubborn for your own good" the older man said with a slight grumble, as the older man looked away he noticed something shine on his finger from the lights in the room. The ME couldn't believe it, but there is was, the wedding ring on his left hand.

"Jethro…is that…why have you…" Ducky for once stumbled with the words not sure what to say or do about his latest discovery.

"Yeah Duck, that's what I came down here to tell you, me and Jenny…we got married last night, it was the spur of the moment, we both realised that life's to short and she'd already said yes to marrying me so we went the registry office" he explained "And this morning we got rings" Gibbs said hoping his friend wouldn't be offended they hadn't told him sooner or asked him to come and be a witness.

Ducky patted his friend on the back, "Congratulations, but when did the two of you get together?" he asked, he knew he should have been angry as he hadn't been told sooner but all that really mattered was that the two people he cared about and thought about as children, whose love story he had seen from the very beginning had finally gotten married, they'd taken the leap together, he was only surprised he hadn't had to push them.

"We got together when she was released from hospital" Gibbs said with a smile, "Once again sorry we didn't tell you, we didn't want anyone to no for a while".

"I am very happy for the pair of you" Ducky said very happy.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said with a smile before turning to walk out

"Are you going to tell the team?" the ME asked stopping Gibbs in his path.

"We're going to let them figure it out" he said turned to look over his shoulder with a devious grin before walking out of autopsy.

Ducky chuckled to himself before going over to his desk phone and dialling a familiar number "Hello" the feminine voice answered after a couple of rings.

"I hear congratulations are in order Jennifer" He said with a happy chuckle.

"Thank you Ducky…."

Meanwhile with Gibbs…

While he waited for the elevator he looked down to the ring on his finger, no ring and felt so right to wear other than the one Shannon had placed there.

He couldn't help but smile at it, smile as he thought about Jenny and the future he couldn't wait to have with her. He loved her so much, he couldn't believe they had gone so many years apart, both being so stubborn both being too proud to admit they had both made mistakes and wanted the other one back.

The ding of the elevator arriving made him look up only to be met Abby staring at the ring much like he had only moments ago. "Gibbs" she said with a slight squeal before grabbing his left hand getting a closer look at the ring. "You got married?" she said shaking her head.

Gibbs gave them a small nod waiting for her to say something, waiting for the question that was burning on her lips, "So who's the lucky lady my silver haired fox?" she asked standing a little bit closer to him and using her puppy dog eyes.

He decided that it was time for pay back for making him play the guessing games, "Fine I'll guess… it's not Hollis is it?" she grimaced at the name.

Gibbs just chuckled to himself in response and then grimaced himself, he wouldn't marry Hollis if someone paid him.

"Hmmmm… will you at least nod or shake your head if I ask questions" She asked, Gibbs nodded his head.

"Is it someone that I've met?" he nodded, "Is it someone who works at NCIS?" he nodded, "Oh my God it's the director, it's Jenny isn't it" she said jumping up and down her pigtails sent flying.

Gibbs nodded with a big grin, Abby attacked him in a big hug and squealed "Mummy and Daddy finally together" she said grinning.

Back in autopsy…

Ducky was still on the phone to Jenny when he heard the squealing outside in the corridor "I think Abigail just found out" he said with a chuckle "Anyway Mrs Gibbs I think I should be letting you go, you're going to need your rest for your return next week" he said with a smile.

He heard Jenny laugh to herself "Thank you Ducky, have a nice evening, see you Monday, give my best to your mother " she said with smile.

"I will… and Jennifer… I'm happy for you for both of you" he said before hanging up the phone.

Later in the bullpen…

Abby and Gibbs both came out of the elevator both for once with smiles on their faces. Tony then noticed the ring on Gibbs's finger.

"Boss and Abby wouldn't" he said looking away and trying to get the thought that the Goth and the boss would get married, he then felt a whack to the back of his head. "Sorry boss" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys go home were not going to get a case" Gibbs said turning off his computer.

"You sure Boss" Tony said surprised.

"You wanna wait till I change my mind?" Gibbs asked before heading to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button to the car park.

"What's gotten into him" Tim wondered from his seat.

Abby heard him as she wondered over to his desk "He's got someone to go home to" she said with a dreamy smile.

"What?" Tony asked leaning over on his seat to hear Abby loud and clear.

"Jenny and Gibbs got married" she said with a broad smile.

Tony fell of his chair while the other two just grinned happy for their bosses.

Later at the Gibbs's residence…

Gibbs pulled into the drive way , he got out carry a bag of groceries for dinner that he's got on the way home.

Just as he was about to grab his keys the front door opened "Mr Gibbs what time do you call this?" Jenny teased with her hands on her hips.

"I call it coming home at a descent hour to cook my beautiful wife dinner" he said holding out the groceries which she took with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love being your wife" she said with a smile.

"You remember that in a months' time when your shouting at me about leaving dirty clothes every were and spending too much time in the basement" he said his lips skimming hers.

Jenny smirked before pushing the brown paper bag into his hands "You better get started on dinner, I'm starving" she said before turning and walking back into the house.

Gibbs smiled to himself before walking in and kicking the front door shut before locking it.

As he passed Jenny in the lounge her found her sitting on the sofa reading one of her trashy romance novels.

He made his way into the kitchen before putting the steaks and asparagus out of the bag getting started on her favourite meal.

He looked back in to the living room, Jenny looked up at him and smiled at him, her green eyes shining.

They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

TBC…

**The epilogue is up next, sorry this wasn't a good chapter, Thanks K8 .G.H Ducey for helping me and giving me suggestions with this chapter. **


	19. epilogue part one

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and support through this story, this is part one of the epilogue**

Chapter 19 Epilogue part one. 

A year later…

Jenny sat waiting, she was waiting for many things, for the time to pass until her husband came home from work, for Abby and Ziva arrive for lunch and the thing she had been waiting the longest for, to give birth to the child she had been carrying around for the past thirty nine weeks.

The redhead was sitting in the kitchen at the table, a cup of herbal tea in reach, rubbing her stomach, she felt the baby kick and rubbed the spot "I know your running out of room" she said in a soothing tone, she had been told that the baby liked to listen to the sound of their parents voice, so Gibbs and Jenny had been talking to the little life more often as it developed.

"I love you little one, and so does your daddy, we both can't wait to meet you" she said remembering how scared she had been when she found out about being pregnant, it hadn't been planned and she wondered how her husband was going to take it, she was surprised when he picked her up and kissed her, telling her how much he loved her and the child, this made Jenny touch the chain around her neck that held the washer, the metal disk with whole through it that had been her engagement ring for the first twelve hours of her marriage.

The knock at the door bought the redhead from her thoughts; she got up slowly her hand going straight to her back supporting the extra weight of the baby. She waddled to the door, she couldn't wait to be able to see her feet again.

After a couple of moments Jenny reached the door, opening it with a smile. The red head was automatically hugged by the raven haired, bubbly woman they all liked to call Abby.

Jenny groaned when the baby kicked again Abby stepped away "Are you ok, did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"No Abby, the baby's just very active today" she said with smile her hand once again rubbing her belly with a soothing circle. "Come in" she said after a moment stepping aside and letting Abby and Ziva in.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked as she looked at her friend.

"Sore, tired and fat but it's worth it" Jenny said with a smile as she followed the younger woman into the lounge.

"You sit down we'll bring lunch to you, you need to rest" Ziva said pointing to the arm chair Jenny usually occupied.

"Thank you" the pregnant redhead said sitting down in the chair her friend had motioned too.

"How's Jethro, did you guys get a case?" she asked as Abby brought through her tea from the kitchen table.

"No we didn't just paper work, Gibbs had to head slap Tony a couple of times for being…well for being Tony" Ziva said with a smile.

"He thinks about you all the time, doesn't he Ziva" Abby said walking into the lounge and sitting down with a caf-pow.

"Yes, he's always on baby websites and looking at the picture of you on his desk or one I caught him counting down the hours until he could go home" the Israeli said with a smile.

"The big softy" Jenny mumbled into her tea.

"So do you know what the baby is yet?" Abby asked with a grin.

Jenny knew that there was a pool going on about the sex of the baby so she and Gibbs had decided that they didn't want to know, they would let the pool be won fair and square but also it was nice to have a surprise "No idea Abs but I promise you'll be the fourth to know behind me, Gibbs and the doctor who delivers the baby" Jenny said taking Abby's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So how are things with Tim?" Jenny asked knowing there was something going on between the Goth and the geek.

"We went out for dinner the other week and he came bowling with me and nuns, he's really good" she said starting to ramble.

"And what about you Ms David or maybe one day Mrs DiNozzo" Jenny said with a giggle. Tony and Ziva had recently announced that they were together but Jenny had had a suspicion ever since she came back from medical leave after the Svetlana thing.

"Tony and I are looking into getting an apartment together" she said with a smile, she really did love Tony.

"I'm happy for you, for both of you" Jenny said not imagining that fact that she and Gibbs broke rule twelve would lead to everyone being happy.

An hour later and Ziva and Abby arrived back at NCIS both happy after seeing that Jenny was ok, Gibbs looked up from his desk when the sound of the woman's voices got louder "Jenny ok?" Gibbs asked eyeing them to see if they were lying.

"She's fine Gibbs" Ziva said with a smile as she took her coat off and put it on the back of her chair.

Gibbs nodded, satisfied she wasn't lying to him. He would have loved to go home and see his wife but he wanted to get paper work done so he would be able to go home early enough to spend more time with her.

He picked up his mobile deciding to call her "Gibbs" Jenny's sweet voice sounded down the phone.

"Hey Jen it's me" he said with a smile.

"Jethro ooo" she said as she felt the baby kick again.

"You ok?" he asked concerned he knew her due date was soon it was in a couple of days and there was a chance the baby could be early.

There was another moment of silence until Jenny spoke "Yeah just the baby kicking, it probably likes the sound of your voice, knew it was you" she said with a laugh.

"If anything happens you have to call me ok" Gibbs said, he was constantly thinking about his wife and their child, he didn't want anything to happen to them, he wouldn't let that happen again.

"I will Jethro I promise, but I'm fine, now when will you be home, my ankles are swollen and I need a foot massage" she said in a needy whiney voice.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, I still have case reports to write up" he said with a smile before looking at the paper work. "I have to go, I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said before hanging up.

Gibbs looked around and found all the teams eyes were on him "Get back to work" he barked.

An hour later and he was surprised to find he was done, he got out of his chair grabbed his reports before heading up the director's office which was currently being used by assistant director Vance.

"Ah Special agent Gibbs, do you have those reports for me?" Leon asked looking up from the computer, a tooth pick planted in his mouth.

"Yep" Gibbs replied before dumping them on the edge of the desk, he took a quick glance around the room and noticed how Jenny's pictures the one of them together at the congratulations party the team had thrown them after finding out they had gotten married and the picture of her father had been replaced by pictures of his wife and children,_ he better not be getting too comfy _Gibbs thought not liking the fact Vance would probably do anything to be director.

"How's Jenny doing, the baby been born yet?" the tooth pick chewing man asked.

"Nope, but should happen any day now" Gibbs said with a proud smile, he couldn't wait to be a father again, get to have a child with the woman he loved, get to look after someone who was half him half the woman he loved, get to hear first words, help them learn to walk, to ride a bike, all the things he had missed with Kelly as he was always away with the marines.

"You should go home, spend some time with Jenny, enjoy the quiet while you can" Vance said nodding towards the door. Gibbs nodded before walking out of the door, ready to spend his evening doing just that.

After telling the team to hand in their files by the end of the week, Gibbs left the NCIS building and headed home. Just as he pulled into the driveway his gut told him something was wrong.

He got out of the car and walked to the door, his worry began to build usually Jenny would have met him at the front door. His hands shook as he unlocked the door. "Jen" he called out but didn't get an answer.

Walking in to the lounge her tried again "Jenny you here?"

"In here" Came her strained voice from the kitchen.

He turned and walked into the kitchen, once he saw her he ran to her side, she was laying on the floor clutching her stomach water surrounding her. He kneeled down beside her "I think the baby's coming" Jenny said with a groan, he placed a kiss to her forehead showing her that he was there for her no matter what

Gibbs pulled out his cell and phoned 911 "Yeah I need an ambulance"

TBC…

**I decided to split the epilogue into two because I'm mean. **

**What do you want the baby to be boy or girl? Name suggestions? **

**Please leave a review**


	20. epilogue part two

**Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions and thanks to Tivafivanatomy for helping me come up with the babies name and to Mrs. 11****th**** I'll be using the middle name.**

Chapter 20 epilogue part 2

After hearing the news that Jenny had been rushed to the hospital, Abby had been given the task of tell the team and getting them all there.

She knew that everyone else was still in the bullpen and Ducky was in autopsy, she went down the back stairs as that would be quicker than waiting for the elevator.

When she got into the room the only person, alive person down there was Jimmy, "Hey Abby" he greeted her with a smile as he put the latest 'visitor' in a draw.

"I'm looking for Ducky do you know where he is?" she asked speaking really quickly he almost didn't understand what she was saying.

"He's gone up to the bullpen, one of them needed to sign the papers saying the investigation's over and that the body can be realest, can I help you at all?" he explained with a smile.

"Uhm…no I'll find him thanks Jimmy" she said before rushing out of autopsy her pigtails flying.

"Could one of you sign this for me, it's the release of the body?" Ducky asked as he walked into the bullpen and looked at the three agents.

"I'm senior field agent I'll sign that for you Duckman" Tony said with a smile holding out his hand.

"Thank you Anthony" he said handing the man the form, as he looked over to Gibbs's desk "Jethro's left early I see" he commented. "Jennifer's due any day now isn't she?" he commented.

"That is what she told Abby and I earlier" Ziva said with a smile just as Abby came running in from the elevator, grinning and out of breath.

"You ok Abs?" Tim asked looking at his girlfriend in concern.

"The Gibblets coming" she mumbled out of breath her hand going to her heart to try and make it beat slower.

"What?" Tony asked leaning forward on his chair as the Goth caught her breath.

"Gibbs found Jenny with her water broke, turns out the baby wasn't kicking she was having contractions, there are the hospital now" she said all of a sudden very happy and bubbly. All of the team members scrambled from their seats and ran to the elevator all with smiles on their faces; they couldn't wait to meet the latest addition to their dysfunctional family.

Bethesda hospital, maternity ward…

Jenny Gibbs grabbed her husband hand just as another painful contraction hit, Gibbs winced slight at the amount of pressure she was putting on his hand, but if it was the only way to help relieve some of her pain it was worth it. "You're doing great" he said kissing her forehead.

"Easy for you to say" she said taking a deep breath trying to relieve the pain.

"It will be worth it Jen, soon you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms, with five little fingers and five little toes, your cute button nose, red curls" he said rubbing circles on her back, grinning as he thought of their baby.

"Blue eyes" Jenny said making him turn to her "Your eyes" she said with a smile just as another contraction hit, she grabbed his hand again.

"Ow" Gibbs grumbled, as she practically crushed his hand.

His wife sent him a death glare "Really you think you're in more pain?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"OK let's see how were doing?" the doctor asked coming in to the room before moving over to Jenny "Your six centimetres dilated shouldn't be long now" she said giving them a reassuring smile before walking out.

"See just like I told you not long" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Ughuh" Jenny said leaning back for the wait, she just kept reminding herself that all the pain sweat and tears was going to be worth it in the end.

Back with the team….

Ziva ran ahead of the others and so got to the reception desk first "Can I help you?" the nurse asked looking up from the table.

"Yes I'm looking for a very good friend of mine" Ziva said.

"Do you know what they were brought in for?" the woman asked as she began to type on the computer.

"Jenny Gibbs and she's in labour, her husband should be with her" Ziva said just as the four others arrived.

"God you can run fast" Tony said putting a hand on her shoulder as he reached her shortly followed by Abby, Tim and finally Ducky.

"There here in the maternity ward, you'd better go to the waiting area, I'm sure a doctor or someone will come with information soon" the doctor instructed with a smile.

The team nodded before making their way to the maternity ward. Tony pulled to his phone and decided to text Gibbs to tell him that they were there and waiting in the waiting room.

Back with Jenny and Gibbs…

"I hate you" Jenny said as the pain of another contraction shot through her, grabbing her husband's hand this time not caring how much pain he was feeling, he was partly the cause of her pain.

"I love you too" he said with a smile, he knew from when Kelly had been born that when woman were in labour they didn't mean anything they said. The bling from his phone caught his attention, Jenny glared at him as he pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and scrunched his eyes and put the phone further any way in an attempt to read what was going on, "Jen what does the flashing envelope in the corner mean?" he asked.

Jenny leant forward and snatched the phone out of his hands before working the phone "Tony says that they are all in the waiting room and that you should tell them when the baby comes" she said before throwing the phone at her husband.

"What would I do without you?" he asked kissing her on the cheek and sending her a smile.

"I dunno maybe live in your basement where you build a boat and drink bourbon" she said with a smile just as the door opened.

"How are your contractions?" the doctor asked coming into the room.

"Getting closer and closer" Jenny said with a cringe.

The doctor nodded before going over to Jenny's lower half, "ok it's time" she said looking up the mother to be.

Minutes later baby Gibbs almost made it into the world "Ok Jenny just one more push" the doctor said.

"Come on Jen you can do it" Gibbs said kissing his wife's sweaty forehead, they had waited for this moment for months and now it was hear nether of them could believe it.

Jenny dig deep for a strength she never knew she possessed and pushed as if her life depended on it, and someone's life did, seconds later the sound of a baby crying filled the room, "It's a girl" the doctor said her voice full of happiness and relief. "We're going to get her cleaned up and weight and measure her" a nurse said taking baby Gibbs out of the room.

"We have a girl" Gibbs said with a big smile on his face "I love you" he said kissing her on the lips.

"Love you too" she said once they'd broken away.

The nurse then came back in holding the pink bundle in her arms "Six pounds 7ounces and 16 centimetres" she said handing over the baby to Jenny.

Jenny looked down at the little girl in her arms "Oh Jethro she's beautiful" she said touching the baby's cheek lightly with her finger, she couldn't believe how much she already loved her.

"She is Jen" Gibbs said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. The little girl yawned fisting her little hand in the air, she opened her eye's slowly revealing the deep ocean blue.

"She's most defiantly a Gibbs" Jenny said pressing a kiss to her baby's forehead, "I love you so much baby girl" she said breathing in the new baby smell "You wanna hold her?" she asked looking to her husband.

Gibbs nodded before carefully taking the little girl in his arms, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes made contact with the girls, he ran a finger down the side of her face, he pulled back the little pink cap and smiled at the red curls that he revealed "Little redhead" he said kissing her forehead.

Jenny smiled, she loved seeing Gibbs holding their child, there was a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"I'm going to tell the team" the silver haired man said passing the girl back to her mother and giving his wife a kiss before walking out.

In the waiting room Ziva was flicking through a magazine, Tony sat next to her his hand on her thigh as he listened to a story Ducky was telling them about his childhood, Tim sat the other side of Ducky Abby was next to him. Every time someone came into the waiting room they would all get tense thinking that it could be Gibbs with news.

So when Gibbs did walk in none of them looked to the door "Hey" he said approaching the group of people he saw as a family.

"Gibbs, is the gibblet here yet, is Jenny ok, is it a boy or girl, come on tell us" Abby said hoping up from her seat; the others turned noting the smile on the man's face.

"Yeah it's a girl, there both fine, you wanna come see them?" he asked his face lighting up with a mixture of excitement, pride and happiness.

"Do you even have to ask" Ducky said getting up from his seat before patting his friend on the back.

Moments later they arrived at Jenny's room, Abby walked in first and approached Jenny with a smile "Oh well done mummy, daddy you've done good, she's a little cutie" she said cooing at the little redhead in Jenny's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Please" Abby said carefully taking the baby from her arms and holding her rocking her slightly back and forth.

"She's very precious" Ziva said breaking out in a smile, Tony and Tim came up beside her and nodded in agreement.

"What's her name?" Ducky asked as he kissed Jenny's on the cheek. The new parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Gemma Ann Gibbs" Gibbs said with a proud smile, he and Jenny had come up with the name in the hopes it would be a girl, they both liked the name Gemma but he had been completely surprised when Jenny had suggested naming her after his mother, obviously someone very close to his heart.

"It suits her she looks like a Gemma" Tony said looking down at the little girl.

"Tony Ziva Jethro and I would like to ask you something" Jenny said making them turn to her as Gibbs came and sat on the bed next to his wife, "We would like you two to be her god parents" Jenny continued with a smile.

They had chosen Tony and Ziva because neither Jenny or Gibbs would be there today so therefore neither would Gemma if it hadn't been for them , they'd save both of their lives so many time.

"It would be an honour" Ziva said with a watery smile before hugging her best friend.

"Thanks boss and boss lady" Tony said with a grin.

Everything was falling into place, everyone was getting happy endings they deserved. Gibbs held Jenny closer to him because she was his heaven, the life they had now was his heaven he had everything he could want and more, the wife, the daughter and the friends that were more like a family, how could life get much better than this? 

The end…

**Ok so not a very good ending but hey. Just watched to 200****th**** episode of NCIS such a shame they didn't get Lauren and Sasha to lay Jenny and Kate and that they just used clips from other episodes, I would have loved more mentions of Jenny. But I loved Gibbs and his mother that was so sweet. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting it means so much, please give one last review. **


End file.
